How to live the wong way, a Kaia story
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if the overlord needed Lloyd to give up his golden powers willingly. So he kidnap Lloyd's friends. Namely the ninjas. So how will the ninjas save new ninjago city with parts of there team missing in action. And what if there was a love maze going on among the Ninja seriously hurting their ability to work together. Fem Kai. Love triangle between Lloyd, Kai, Cole.
1. The beginning

Hey did you know that some Campsites have Wi-Fi, so i can update after all. Camping, ugh. I hate bugs and limited water and pollen (allergy. i can barely breath).

I don't own Ninjago, master of spinjustu.

""Speaking

''Thinking

 **Bold** the overlord talking

I was always confused as to how Zane was able to freeze Jay's pudding cup, I mean he's not supposed to have any powers, right or did i miss something.

I also made everyone younger and Made Nya the older sister.

Kai- 15 year old

Jay- 17 years old

Nya- 17 years old

Cole- 16 years old

Zane-17 years old

Lloyd- 16 years old

Sensei- Old. Too old to count.

Sensei: Hey

Sorry, but it's true.

* * *

"Ninja, go. Ninja go. Come on Come on. We're going to do it again "I hummed under my breath as i walked in the lounge. It's the one time us teacher get away from our kids. It's supposed to be a relaxing time and yet the first thing i heard after i walked in was "Alright, who took my pudding cup. My name was clearly written on it."

"Not this again" I grumbled, patience already stretched to the breaking point.

"I didn't see "Motor mouth" on it" Laughed Cole, finishing of Jay's pudding right in front of him. Harsh man.

"I'm telling the headmaster" Jay threatened.

"Leave me out of it. I'm on break too." Typical Sensei. Well, i can't really blame him. I don't want to get in the middle of their fight either.

"But SENSEI, He STOLE my pudding. It's an un-spoken rule-"

"You don't touch another man's pudding cup." I finished for him" And i thought that rule applied only Robot's and Girlfriends"

"NO, it applies to Pudding too,"

"And Cake" Added Cole, who smiled widely at me. I barely managed not to blush. He is so cute. I wanted to tell him that i like him but i really don't see the point, he'd never go for a girl like me and it would just ruin our friendship.

"Exactly and how would you feel if i ate your Cake, huh, huh" Jay asked dramatically.

I walked to my bag and got out my pudding. I really wanted it but if giving it to him will shut Jay up, it's worth it. "Relax bro, you can have mine" I tossed him my warm Pudding.

"But this isn't cold" Cole looked at me and made a pretend crying face. I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders. I love his eye's there so-, i mentally slapped myself for getting carried away. 'Don't torture yourself, if things can't be, things can't be. 'i thought sadly

"No problem, Jay" Said Zane, re-freezing my, now jay's, pudding cup. I felt a twinge of jealousy that Zane can do that even without his power but it was gone as soon as it came. I learned long ago that being jealous of my brother's doesn't solve anything.

"Oh, now were talking" Jay laughed before stuffing his face with my pudding but if i thought that was the end of that, i was wrong. Jay was on a roll " Is anyone, else peeved that Lloyd gets to be the golden Ninja and fly around accepting awards while we're stuck here being teachers with no powers? Ah" He sighed sadly "I miss our elemental weapons"

"Yeah," i sighed leaning against the wall. Cole and Zane were starting to say something too, when Nya burst into the room, slamming the door behind her. I heard several of our students calling to her through the door.

"Hi, Miss Nya" One called

"I like your dress, Miss Nya"

"What's up, sis." i asked, feeling a bit jealous that my older sister is more popular than me. What does she have that i don't? Not that i want a lineup of Guy's who are willing to date me, just one guy will do actually. My eye's fell on Cole before quickly looking out the window.

"Why is it that when i teach i get the feeling that none of the boys are listening?" I snorted and turned to look back out the window. Boy's turn into idiot's in front of a pretty girl (No offence to the boy's reading this. I'm sorry but it, mostly true)

"Hi, Miss Nya. I saved you some pudding." Jay offered, shyly. I rest my case.

"What did we talk about?" Nya asked Jay seriously.

"Oh right, Boundary" He stepped away and sat down beside me. I made an exploding sound with my mouth and with my hands. "Well that went up in smoke" I laughed

Jay punched me in the shoulder "Not funny, Kai"

"No extremely funny" i smiled at him, and he elbowed me in the stomach. I blocked it with my palm and smiled at him again. "Too slow, spark plug." "Just you wait, hot head" We both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing, Jay even fell off of his seat. I laid down on the chair holding my side, barely able to get air into my lungs. I was, also, barely aware of the other looking at us, at least, until Cole asked "What are you two doing"

I sat up and for the first time became, completely, aware that everyone was staring at us. I blushed and offered Jay my hand. "Sorry, Got a little carried away"

"No problem, my friend's it happens to all of us at some point in our lives" Explained Zane.

"Thanks Zane" Jay sighed, still on the floor.

"My pleasure"

Nya looked at her watch and then at me." It's almost time to go you two. Are you ready?"

"To go where Nya" Jay asked, confusedly.

Nya put her head in her hand and sighed "You two didn't listen to a word i said did you. "

"We may have missed the Middle part" i said, rubbing the back of my head.

"And the beginning part too" Muttered Jay looking away.

Cole rolled his eyes at us and Nya turned away and headed to the tea holder to stand next to Sensei. Only Zane was willing to repeat what he just learned. "It seems that Nya just got us clearance to go on a field trip"

"Boring," I scoffed

"A field trip, to where"

"Borg industry" Here we go.

"Ah! Not Borg Industry's. As in home to super genius reclusive savant Cyrus Borg, Inventor of the hover car and everything else cool in this world." Jay gushed excitedly, saying all that without even stopping to breath. He probably would have continued if Zane hadn't made him stopped him.

"Ow, Zane"

"I was afraid that if you were to continue you would pass out on the floor"

Cole snickered, and i hear Sensei and Nya Snort into their Tea.

"Well this is going to be fun." i said looking at my friends with a fond smile.

If only i had known how wrong i was.

* * *

Time skip to Ninjago City

* * *

I couldn't stop tapping my foot against the floor and i could tell it was driving everyone else nuts. We had been on the bus for at least 5 hours and we're all a little short on patience.

"Kai, Could you, you know stop tapping your foot. You're driving us crazy. "Nya snapped from the driver seat.

I had to bite back a scathing reply and instead stopped tapping and turned to look out the window. Everyone sighed in relief . . . . Until a few minutes later, when i started again. I couldn't help it. I knew that the other Ninja's understood, but Nya and our students would never, could never understand. My personality was predetermined by my Element. I, in many ways, am just like my element. I have trouble sitting still a lot of the time, just like Jay and Lloyd. I guess I'm lucky that I'm not the master of Water or the Master of Wind. I'd never be able to stay in one spot ever again.

Cole placed his hand on my shoulder "We're almost there. Just suffer through it for a few more minutes, okay"

In all honestly i hadn't heard anything he said and was instead focusing completely on his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to blush so badly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" I turned to the window so he couldn't see my face. I expected him to get up and leave. He didn't. Instead he put his hand on my head and asked "You feeling alright Kai, You've been acting weird and your face is kind of red"

I was saved from answering when the bus crashed. I was thrown forwards and was practical noes to noes with Cole. I yelped and jumped away blushing so hard, it would put a tomato to shame.

To avoid looking at Cole, i stood up and headed to the front.

"What happened Nya" i asked.

She was cut off by the guy we crashed into yelling at me "Ugh! Who here still uses wheels anymore? Get with the program"

"Hey, don't talk to our sister that way. It's rude." Snapped Jay.

"Yeah, besides we'll have you out in a jiffy" promised Cole, who had just joined us "Time for some old-school, muscle tool" Cole hopped off the bus and went to the rude man who bumped into us. He picked up the car and was immediately stopped by another machine.

"Stand back, pedestrian"

"Pedestrian" Cole, Jay, Zane and i all said at the same time. "Who you calling Pedestrian"

Zane placed his hand on Cole's shoulder. "It appears out help is not wanted."

"Well, i, myself, prefer traveling the old fashion way. On foot." Called Sensei, hopping off the bus. We all started filing out of the bus after him. "And Besides It's not like we can't find where we're going." i looked up in shock, not knowing that we were already here. How the heck did i miss that sky scraper of a building? We headed towards Borg's industry. I was too busy admiring my surrounding to pay attention to what's ahead of me, so when the electronic doors hit me, i was caught completely off guard.

I pushed at them but they refused to release either my leg or my arm. I tugged on my arm then switched to my leg "Hey door, if you're so smart then give me my leg back." It didn't open. I tried again "Can (Yank) I (Pull) Have (Jerk) that (Tug) back (Yank) Please" I asked again pulling at my arm "It was mine to begin with"

"Needs some help," Cole joked, placing his hands on the electronic doors and pushed them apart. I collapsed onto the floor "You okay" Laughed Cole, while offering me his hand.

"Yeah, but i think that door is possessed"

"Now i know why you hate Tec" he said looking at the sliding glass doors.

"Tec hated me first." i objected.

"I don't see how, your basically perfect - " My head jerked up to his face. He had his hand over his mouth and a slight blush "a Ninja, Basically a perfect Ninja. That's what i meant "he said desperately. Probably doesn't want to give me the wrong idea.

My heart sank "Oh, right. Of course" i ignored his hand and got up on my own. I stepped around him and headed towards our kids.

'Don't be mad at Cole just because he doesn't like you the way you like him. It's not his fault. It's your own fault for jumping to conclusions' i sighed.

If i hadn't been so wrapped up in my own thoughts i might have seen the look of hurt on Cole's face when i ignored his hand or him staring intensely at my back then the floor as i walked away.

* * *

Time skip to the tour

* * *

"Mr. Borg believes Technology is the key to making our dreams come true." Pixal stated. She told us that Cyrus would meet with us at the end of the tour. Which means that i have to suffer through her boring technology talk, not to mention the awkwardness with Cole.

"Uber-mega" The kid's explained, completely awestruck.

"Awesome"

"I'm -like- wow"

'If only they showed this much enthusiasm to their study's' i thought, scathingly, still a little upset about what happened with Cole.

"Even now, he is working on a Digi-verse where the gamer will be digitally scanned in to take gaming to the next level "Pixal drowned on and on. I noticed that Zane could not take his eyes off of her.

'Someone's got a crush' i thought with a smile 'good for Zane'

I had just started toning her out when i noticed half of our group was missing, including my sister. Panic shot through me like a bullet. If you've been in as many battle's as i have and nearly lost your friends as many times as i have, you learn not to take chances. But I'm also a Ninja and i learned long ago how to remain calm even if that's not what you're feeling inside. I slowly turned around and noticed them by a smaller machine in the corner.

'They must love making me panic like that' i thought angrily. I marched over, fully intending to chew them out, when i noticed how panicked Nya seems. I walk a little fast but i still didn't have time to see who the hologram was.

"Nya, what happened" i asked grabbing her shoulder

She turned to me and her face was pure white "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." I raised my eyebrow at that but just decided to let it go. 'She'll talk to me when she's ready, i guess. '

I then turned to the machine that they were all squeezed around "What's this" i asked

"A perfect match console"

"And what's that"

That girl's rolled there eye's at us "Don't you teacher ever pick up a magazine. It's a machine that finds your perfect match with flawless results" I could practically feel my eye's lighting up, Maybe this machine will tell me that I'm perfect for Cole.

I walked over and was about to step on it when Nya and another student grabbed my arm "I don't know if that's the best idea, Miss Kai"

"Why not"

She looked over at Nya before letting me go "No reason" Now i know their hiding something from me. Students never tell teachers the truth.

"Okay, out with it. What's going on?"

"It's just that Miss Nya, stepped on the Console and it didn't match her up with Mr. Jay"

"Oh" Nya was staring at the floor with her shoulder slumped "And that matter's why" i scoffed.

Now, they were all staring at me "What do you mean, Miss Kai"

I crossed my arms over my chest "There's no way a machine could tell you who you're meant to be with. If that was possible then it would have been done before. People think that all Tec is so great. Well Tec is not perfect, That reading could mean nothing. If you like Jay then you should be with Jay and don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise "I wasn't just talking to Nya. I need to hear this too because if this machine tells me that Cole is not a match for me, i don't know what I'll do. I hate Tec.

"Yeah, She's right, Miss Nya. I think you and Mr. Jay are meant to be."

"Me, too"

"Any girl could see that"

"Actually anybody alive should be able to see that." Our student's burst out laughing before turning to head back to the group. We had barely taken 3 steps when one of the girl's asked "Wait, Miss Kai. who is your perfect match, didn't you want to find out who it is"

"Nah, that machine's probably broken anyway" i said dismissively

"But i think you should still try it out, to really see if it's broken"

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed "Why not" I actually did want to know who my perfect match was but i didn't want to do it in front of Nya. I looked at my sister and she nodded, with a smile.

I stepped up onto the console and a robotic voice came out of the speaker "Hello, Ninja Kai. You are a stronger, powerful, quick temper Warrior who love to be in the thick of things and won't back down from a challenge . . . Analyzing your perfect match, now." I looked at it unimpressed. That's stuff that anyone and everyone knows about me.

"I wonder who it's going to be" a girl named Chloe asked.

"I hope it's not Mr. Zane. He would be so much cuter with Pixal." So i wasn't the only one to notice how Zane was acting.

" . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Why is it taking so long" Nya asked

"Told you it was broken. I bet your reading didn't mean nothing.

"Anything, Miss Kai"

"Don't you know it's rude to correct your teachers?"

"I just call them like i see them and beside you aren't that much older that i am."

"Yeah, well, I'm still your -"

Ding

"Match found"

Immediately everyone crowded around too look at the screen. Then they all backed away as one, when they saw who it was. The Face smiling back at me was Lloyd's

I stared at him before smiling at Nya "See that prove it, the Machine's broken."

"Ah, you think. Lloyd is a super famous, extremely powerful Ninja who could have anyone he wants. Why would he choice you. "Chloe said nastily, Normal that would have hurt but i was too relived to really feel anything else.

'The machine must be broken, that's why Nya's not with Jay and I am not with Cole. That's the only explanation. RIGHT'


	2. Leaving and joining

I'm back.

Hi.

Not my best chapter but I severely lost my muse for most of my stories. I feel like screaming when I stare at a blank screen and I can think of nothing to write. I like the ending the best of this chapter.

* * *

Kai's point of view

* * *

I tried to keep my mind off Cole. But it was hard. One second I wanted to hit someone, the next I wanted to cry.

I only found some peace by looking at the stuff around me. I made sure not to look at Cole and soon lost myself in the tour.

We wandered around more, staring at everything around us in fascination. I was so caught up in my surroundings that I barley heard anything Pixal said. This place is pretty sweet.

I jumped when a hand hit my shoulder, too caught up in the new flying cars to notice someone behind me. It was Pixal. I blinked and stared at her.

Her eyes were glowing green and she said "Mr. Borg has just contacted me. He would like to see the Ninjas on the 100th floor"

"Cool" said Jay already heading towards to elevator. I started after him but Pixal stopped me.

"Only the white, blue and black Ninja. The red ninja must remain here with the rest of the group"

"What. Why" I asked.

"Mr. Borg wants to see the older ninjas others only."

I blushed angrily and had to resist the urge to smack her. "Yes, I'm the youngest Ninja and many would consider me a child but I helped save the city and I think that should earn me a little respect." My tone wasn't friendly and Pixal looked slightly hurt.

I know it's not really her fault, but still . . .

This was a touchy subject. Since I'm not, technical, an adult, (And since many people see me as a kid) I've had to deal with people underestimating me a lot. Many feel that because I'm a 'child', I shouldn't be a ninja. There idiots in my opinion

"Kai" Zane yelled angrily "Don't talk to her like that" He look furious and I felt hurt. How could he take her side? I'm his sister.

My temper flared dangerously (when I feel hurt, I get mad) and I stomped my foot angrily "I helped take down the overlord. They can't keep treating me like a child. "

"Well you're sure acting like one" Zane retorted angrily.

I opened my mouth to give a scathing reply when Jay butted in "Kai, if Mr. Borg wants to see only us, then there's really nothing we can do."

I rounded on him." So you're just going to leave me here" He didn't meet my eyes and I felt my stomach plummet. I looked at Cole but he refused to meet my eyes and they instead stayed fixed on my shoes.

I felt slightly numb. If it was reversed, I know I would fight for them. I would refuse to go meet Borg without them. My eyes narrowed, but I felt hot tears building at the back off my eyes. I took a step back and turned away from them.

I was more loyal to them than they are too me.

Nice to know.

I couldn't look at them and I, instead headed after my kids.

I wanted to hear them call after me or yell for me to come back, I hoped that they would but only silence followed me.

Before I rejoined the tour group (Nya kept shooting me sympathetic looks. She knew about being left out) I turned and glanced back at my team. None of them were looking at me and they were instead looking at the elevator they were heading toward

I bite my lip to prevent me for yelling every foul thing, I knew at them. They actually left a member of their team behind.

I walked next to Sensei and he looked at me " where are your brothers going and why aren't you with them." He asked.

"They were told that I couldn't go see Mr. Borg and they went without me."

He looked shocked then angry "When they get back" he threaten and I felt a rush of warmth towards my Sensei. At least he cares about me. I sighed and looked at the closed elevator doors.

We continued with the tour for at least a half hour more and my temper became increasingly worse until if someone so much as talked to me, I would bite their heads off.

I was actually in the middle of yelling at a pair of freshmen when things went bad. Alarms started flashing and Pixal froze mid step. We were on a long conveyor belt type thing. It was probably the place where they assembled there Tec and it was definitely not a good place to stop.

Immediately every fiber of my being was telling me to run. Something was very, very wrong. I pulled out my short sword, I always keep in my shoe (Don't give me those looks. If you've Ever been in as many "I need a knife " situation as I have, you learn to be prepared) and rushed to the front of the group.

"Nya, protect our back" she nodded and headed for the back

" Col- Sensei" I said, changing the name midway. " Take the front and lead the kids away from here. I'm going to try and figure out what's going on here."

"Kai, wait" I turned to look at him "Be careful and find your brothers, were going to get everyone we can to safety."

I nodded and turned to Pixal who was still standing there frozen. "Pixal something's happening " I yelled into her ear. At first she didn't respond so I reached over shook her firmly. "Do you know what's going on?"

Her hand snapped out and latched on to my wrist at the sound of my voice. I yelped and looked at her. She stared back coldly. "This will be the end of your tour" she said menacingly. There was a scream from across the room. My kids were being attacked by giant robotic arms. Nya and Sensei were doing their best to protect everyone but there were just too many.

"No." I shouted fighting tooth and nail to get out of Pixal's grip. I swung my knife and managed to clip her on the shoulder. Her joint locked up and I managed to rip my arm out of her grasp.

She struggled to get her arm to move. I remember what she said about Zane " now's who's outdated"

I kicked her in the stomach and she was knocked off the conveyor belt. She fell but an iron arm grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I turned back towards the rest of my group to see them heading toward a fiery inferno. I yelped and bolted towards them. I could see Nya was half way along and that the first kids were almost there.

"Hold on" I screamed and many of them looked at me with hope.

"Miss. Kai, help." Chloe shouted, only feet away from the fire.

I wouldn't make it in time so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my knife at the conveyor belts control panel. It hit and sparks flew everywhere, blinding me, but, judging by the loud grinding sound, the conveyor belt must have stopped and the door to the heater closed.

Then something small hit me. I looked down and saw Chloe sobbing into my shirt. "Thank you Miss. Kai. I promise I'll be more respectful from now on. "She hiccupped gratefully. I wrapped my arms around her and quickly did a head count to make sure that everyone was here. They were, all different degrees of hurt but, much to my relief, everyone was here and more importantly, everyone was safe.

Nya had her arms around two more sobbing children. Sensei looked at me and Nya, asking a silent question, and we both nodded to show we were okay.

"We still need to get out of-" I said before something grabbing me by the arm. My head jerked around to look at a big mechanical claw. It lifted me off the floor and Chloe held on tighter. She didn't let go and soon we were both lifted high above the screaming group below.

"Miss. Kai " My kids howled.

"Chloe" her friends and brother bellowed in panic.

I peeled her nail out of my shirt and yelled towards my sister "catch her "She nodded and opened her arms, ready.

I looked Chloe. She stared at me with fear but nodded. She was ready too and even better she trust me. That warmed me to the core. She trust me.

"Cover your head" I advised. I pushed her off me. She fell but was caught by Sensei and Nya. She looked rattled but not hurt. She had tears going down her face too. Her brother rushed to her side. See that's how a brother should behave, I thought bitterly.

She grabbed her brother in a tight hug. Her friends put an arm around her and I smiled. Must be nice to have such good friends I thought bitterly, still sore about being left behind.

The claw gave a painful jerk and I was moving again. Leave it to me to forget I was being held by a giant metal claw. That doesn't seem like something most people would forget about. Just saying.

I looked up at the hole in the ceiling where the claw came out of.

It was pulling me towards an opening on the wall. The opening looked a lot like a dumbwaiter. It must be where materials come out of. The materials arrive and the claws grabbed them and start piecing them together. It's an effective system, I guess.

I don't know where the dumbwaiter leads but . . . .

I'm pretty sure that where ever it wants to take me is somewhere I don't want to go.

I struggled viciously. But I might as well have just stood still for all the good it did me.

I was dropped unceremoniously into the dumbwaiter. Then all I could see was darkness and I could feel me rising, fast.

" **Hello, little Ninja. We met again"**

I'm embarrassed to say, I screamed "No, you can't be here. We defeated you"

 **"You merely delayed the inevitable"**

I stood up, ready to tell him off and instead I banged my head on the top of the dumbwaiter. I crouched down and clutched my head with my hands, one on either side of my head. It really hurt.

" **Ha-ha ha, Watch where you step, a child like you shouldn't act so recklessly, your too fragile hahahaha"** His voice disgusted me.

"Shut up, we took you down once we'll do it again"

 **"How** " He laughed **"With your divided team, you're limping city and me at your throat every step of the way. Your never survive. I play to win."**

"You pulled me from my group just to destroy me. You knew you couldn't do it when I was protected by the other Ninja's"

 **"Oh, I didn't come to destroy you. I came to ask you to join me."**

"What" I yelped taken aback "Why"

 **"With your knowledge and hold over the other Ninja's, it would be easy to take them down"**

"But you said I was just a kid" I protested, stalling for time.

 **"For now, but in a few years, under my leadership and guidance, you could become even more powerful than the green Ninja. That's what you've always wanted right"**

"Well, yes but why me. Why not one of the other. "

 **"See we're a lot alike, you and me. More than you would like to admit. "**

"I am nothing like you" The dumbwaiter stopped. The sudden loss of motion caused me to fall. The dumbwaiter's door opened up and I was blinded by the sudden light. I stepped out and found myself on the roof. The wind ripped at my clothes and my hair, chilling me to the bone **.**

 **"Come on, my little Ninja. Imagine the two of us working together. The world would be ours"**

"But my brothers-" I said feebly

 **"Why worry about them. They never cared at you. Look have easily they left you behind. "His** voiced turned sympathetic **"Oh, poor, poor Kai always thought the worst of, always belittled, never needed. If you joined me, you would be the boss of your own personal army. You would be the best and everyone would respect you. The Ninja's don't need you. They never have. They only put up with you because you're so called Sensei told them too. Look at the facts. Have they ever done anything that made you think they cared, at all. You never belonged with them. You belong by my side as my Lieutenant"**

"I-I-I don't know" Was he right. Did my brothers really care about me? Was I ever really wanted?

 **"You must decide now**." He demanded.

My head snapped up "Now"

" **Now"**

What should I do? 'Join him' said a nasty little voice in my head. Little but steadily getting bigger. 'No, I can't' 'Why fight him. He wants you on his side. You can't pass up this opportunity' Great now I'm at war with myself. I bet no one else has this problem

"I-I'll join you -"

 **"Excellent, the first thing I need is the green Ninja. That shouldn't be too hard for you to accomplice. "**

"I wasn't finished. I'll join you when hell freezes over"

 **"What"**

"I don't like you, I don't trust you and I don't want to work for you"

 **"How could you choice them over - They don't care about you. They never have"**

"That might be true but no matter what, I fight for what I believe in. Truth, justice, and courage. You don't have any of those attributes. "

He sighed **"It's a shame I have to destroy what could have been such a valuable asset"**

I didn't move fast enough. A window washer machine tackled me from the left and I was trapped between the iron railing and the machine. IT pushed me harder and hard and I could feel the railing giving way under the pressure. He was planning on pushing me off the side of the building. Why didn't I see it from the beginning? That's the only reason he would bring me up here.

 **"Last chance, you could still join me. No one could stand in our way. Join me and you'll gain everything you've ever wanted. Everyone in New Ninjago city would respect you. "**

"You mean they would fear me."

 **"Same thing, really. People won't obey you until there sure they have no choice. If your city doesn't fear now they will soon. Then with you at my side, everyone will some fall in line."**

"One little problem"

 **"Which is"**

"I'll never work for you. I've made up my mind."

 **"Too bad. Too bad. Toss her over"**

And with one last push (I felt several of my ribs crack) the railing gave in and I fell off the side of the building. It was over one hundred stories to the ground.

* * *

Cole's point of view

(Just as the Talk between The overlord and Kai started)

* * *

I pulled and strained against my restraints but to no avail.

"Let us go" Jay yelled

"I am sorry, Ninja's but I can't resist him any longer." Cyrus Borg said, clearly ashamed about what he did. As he should be.

"What about Kai."

"Yeah, what did you do to our sister" Zane demanded.

He laughed evilly **"You have no right to call her "your sister". You don't care about her. "**

"Yes, we do. She's our sister how could we not"

 **"Well she certainly doesn't feel loved "he** laughed, cruelly **"I mean what kind of brother's would leave there sister behind. I know that if I had instructed Borg to leave anyone else behind, she would have fought for you. Seems she values you more that you value her. Pity for you, good for me. I get a new lieutenant. You lose a Ninja. "**

"Our sister would never work for you"

 **"Oh would you like to test that theory"** The screen that he was using suddenly went blank and then light up to show Kai standing on the roof. The whipped her clothe and hair all over the place, giving her a wild unsure kind of look.

She was talking to the Overlord. I didn't know that he could hold more than one conversation at a time.

"But my brothers-" She said feebly

 **"Why worry about them. They never cared at you. Look have easily they left you behind. "His** voiced turned sympathetic **"Oh, poor, poor Kai always thought the worst of, always belittled, never needed. If you joined me, you would be the boss of your own personal army. You would be the best and everyone would respect you. The Ninja's don't need you. They never have. They only put up with you because you're so called Sensei told them too. Look at the facts. Have they ever done anything that made you think they cared, at all. You never belonged with them. You belong by my side as my Lieutenant"**

"I-I-I don't know"

"What" we all yelled as one.

"She couldn't" I yelled

 **"You must decide now"**.

"She wouldn't" Jay screamed

"Now"

" **Now"**

"I-I'll join you -"

 **"Excellent, the first thing I need is the green Ninja. That shouldn't be too hard for you to accomplice"**

"She would" Zane cried, looking guiltily and shell shocked.

The screen turned to darkness. Just like my heart. I dropped, to sad to move already broken.

* * *

What did you think? I need two comments before I update again. Thanks to everyone who favorite me.

Any advice or comments would be really appreciated

Until next time. SamIam out


	3. Friends and dragons

Kai's point of view

P.S. To the people who asked about why i need 5 comments before i updated. No, i don't write for the comments alone. I write when I'm bored or need to get my mind off my problems. It's just that when i don't get comments, i fear my stories are bad and i loss my motivation for writing them.

I also update ever one of my stories at the same time. So it takes a while for me to write all of them. This is the only exception to the rule, the one and only. This is the one and only exception.

I wrote this whole chapter so quickly just so i could explain my motivation behind what i wrote. Sorry

Onto the story. Okay, Enjoy.

* * *

The air ripped at my skin, slapping every part of me, like it was trying to hold me up, and was failing, miserably.

I wished i could say that i laughed in the face of death or something heroic, like that but, in reality, my only thought was "Ohhhhhhh, MMMMMMMYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD"

I clawed at the side of building, trying desperately to slow down. There was nowhere to put my hand, nothing to hold. It was like trying to grab smooth glass. I just slid off.

 **"Too bad, little one. My offer was sincere, I would have made you the leader of your own personal army. Oh well, enjoy your dirt nap"**

"Oh, shut up, before i unplug you, you useless computer"

 **"Aw, look at the little dog biting her master. So cute. "** He chuckled

I bite back a sarcastic reply. He's here to distract me so i don't figure out how to save myself. I have to ignore him, or else i wouldn't survive this challenge.

 **"Oh, no reply, finally out of smart ass comments. Face it, you're not as strong as you want everyone to believe"**

I snapped. "Who are you to talk, hiding behind your stupid little army."

 **"My little army, can destroy you, keep that in mind for the rest of your very short life. Goodbye little Ninja. Like domino's falling into place, you did exactly what i wanted you too."**

The ground was getting alarmingly closer. I lost precious time, talking to him. There was no way i was going to get out of this. This is one challenge, that's over my head. I dug deeper, trying to summon what little elemental powers i had left. Nothing happened. I didn't expect any, anyway. Just the last desperate action of a scared little girl.

I've lost.

So what.

I stared cursing the overlord out. If this is the end for me, there was no way i was going out quietly or peacefully. I'm going to give him hell until my last moment. I wasn't going to scream or cry or beg for mercy, I was going to look death in the eye and accept it, Just like a Ninja should.

Just before i hit the ground, i closed my eye. As tough as i was, i didn't want to see the end coming. Who did right?

Something, warm but rough, hooked around my leg. It pinched uncomfortably and i felt myself moving fast but this time to the left. "Got yah"

"Who's got me" I looked up. Holding me by the ankle was a huge gold dragon, and sitting on its back was a teenager who was offering me his hand.

"Climb aboard" he called.

I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed mine. Within seconds, i was sitting on a dragon's back. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Lloyd but why are you here" I shouted over the wind.

"Thank Nya, she's the one who told me about this little field trip. It was supposed to be a surprise visit. So are you going to explain why your were jumping off buildings or do you want me to guess. "

"I didn't jump, i was pushed"

He gave me a really look, like he didn't believe what i just said. "You are the most, hot headed, crazy, powerful, cunning Ninja, i know. If there's someone who can defeat you, we are all in trouble. I don't know if I'd run at the sight of him or if I'd congratulate him."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"It was the overlord" his smiled faded as if i had just slapped him. We landed on the roof of the Borg building and i slid off. After being in free fail, the ground felt so amazing. I almost kissed it, kind of like they do in the movies. When i put weight on my left leg, a jagged pain lanced up my body. In all the excitement and adrenaline, i hadn't even felt any of the pain. Now that it was draining out of my system, i was left feeling angry and tired. But mostly angry. The overlord is going to pay for this.

"Are you sure. You know i have to ask. "He defended when i shot him a look.

"Yes, he's back"

 **"Who me"** The Overlord laugh, evilly

"Yes, you" I hissed back, doing a 360 to make sure there was no more window washers around. There wasn't.

 **"Couldn't be"** he joked

"F*** you"

" **Oh, you seem so much more confident now that the golden Ninja is here. Planning on hiding behind him, again" he laughed at me.**

I growled and i was sure that if i had my fire element, my head would have burst into flames. "Why you little-"

"Don't give him what he wants. We need to find the other Ninja's"

" **Oh, i wouldn't." He teased, knowingly "Somehow they've gotten the idea that Kai has switched sides and is now working for me. I think that they would try to kill you on sight for betraying them"**

I scoffed at him "So that was your plan. To turn me to your side or to turn my brother on me. You underestimate the strength of our bonds. "I spat.

" **Why would i want to? Love is weakness. It stopped you from making the logical choice and joining me, didn't it?"**

"Lousy work, Lousy pay, lousy boss, what was there to think about."

Lloyd tensed next to me "We would never give Kai up without a fight. She's one of us" he stated, firmly.

 **"Your Loyalty is sickening, really, you ninja's are so predictable. Now you are going to go try and save your friends. "**

"Yep," I confirmed before pulling Lloyd inside the stairwell. Three figures were standing in front of us, at the bottom of the flight of stairs, right in front of us. I squinted at them but none of them made a move towards us.

 **"Too bad for you. It's too late. Your friends are gone"** Okay, now I'm pissed. He can hurt me, he can taunt me but he sure as heck ain't touching my family.

"If you touch my family, I'll shove my foot up your-" I made a violent guested in midair that caused Lloyd to yelp in surprise.

"Kai" Lloyd yelled, looking scandalous

"What. . . "I yelled defensively.

 **"Temper, killer."**

"Oh shut up"

" **A weakling like you shouldn't talk to me like that. I am ten times better than you"** he roared

"Blahh, blah blah blah blah. Can't you gets some new materiel? If i had a nickel for every time i heard that-" I trailed off with a smirk

"Seriously" Lloyd agreed.

 **"I'm sure that Cole has something to say about all this"**

One of the shadows sprinted towards Lloyd. He pulled a knife out of his shoe ("he learned that from me" I thought proudly) and blocked the figures attack. Through the dim hall light i caught sight of his face "Cole" I choked out, in surprise

That was exactly the wrong thing to do. Lloyd froze when he realized who he was facing, giving Cole a golden (No joke intended) opportunity to attack. He swept the knife out of Lloyd's and punched him in the stomach.

Normally, on level ground and against a normal enemy, a punch like that would be nothing but an annoyance, but because it was Cole and we were on uneven ground, it was a problem.

Lloyd tried to take a step back but stumbled over the step and went down. I was surprised that he wasn't sent flying by the force of the punch. For a horrible second, i was afraid that his lung had collapsed but when he hit the ground he blew out a long breath of air and started wheezing.

I have to help. I grabbed the fallen knife and moved to block Cole's next attack. I didn't make it that far. The last two figures had just jumped into the fight.

"Jay, Zane . . . What are you doing. You can't seriously be- "Then i rounded on the Overlord "What did you do to them" i howled at the ceiling (closest to where, I could guess where he was), ready to rip him limb from limb.

 **"Look closer at then"** he teased.

I glanced at their faces and i couldn't look away. They had pieces of metal implanted on them. HE had somehow reprogramed them.

"Lloyd, we need to leave"

"What" he wheezed, painfully, back on his feet, matching Cole blow for blow.

"NOW"

I grabbed him and pulled him back onto the roof. "What are you doing?"

"We can't fight our friends. We just can't" I panicked desperately, looking around wildly for a way to escape, before remembering that Lloyd had a magic flying dragon.

So unfair, right.

I looked at him and he nodded grimly. He understood why we had too leave.

He summoned his Dragon and we zoomed off the roof, leaving our family shaking thee fists at us angrily, upset that we got away.

"Lloyd, I think we lost them"

Just then 3 police drones appeared behind us "You just had to jinx us"

But the flying cars didn't attack us. Instead they just follow. "I think they want us to slow down"

"Of course they do, so they can catch us."

"No Lloyd think about it. If they wanted to hurt us they would fire right. So why aren't they, huh" he slowed slightly

"I don't know, but i don't want to risk yours and my life on a hunch"

"Your right. So I'll just risk my life "I slid my feet to one side of the dragon and I jumped off.

"Kai" Lloyd bellowed in panic as i plummeted.

'Let's hope my gamble pays off or I'm going to go spat. . . Again.'

Immediately, one of the Drones rushed forward and caught me.

"Holy gravy, it worked, Lloyd, it worked."

Lloyd appeared beside me. He look pissed. "How did you- YOU IDIOT-I -I " Then he seemed to lose steam and his shoulder dropped "I can't believe you"

"Sorry but i had to know" He just shook his head and looked away. "So what do they want?"

"Ninja's" came a voice from the drones.

"Who's that'

"Pixal" i said warily. (With good reason)

"Yes, it's me. Mr. Borg gave me a primary program of getting these weapons to you"

"A weapon" i said confusedly

"Yes. They are here. In the drone. Grab them quickly before i lose control. Even now the Overlord is fighting me, trying to regain control"

I grabbed the weird weapons. (They are exactly the same as in the show. I can't describe them.) There were only two of them. "Why only two" i asked "there happen to be 5 Ninja's"

"Th-They- They ar-are f-for . . . I-I am lo-osss ing- ing con- con-troll troll" she stuttered and her voice faded out.

"Pixal" i grabbed the robot "Stay with us, what are the weapons for" I asked.

" **You will never know"** Overlord promised, severely **.** I jumped and didn't react in time to his attack. Thankfully Lloyd did.

"Kai" Lloyd grabbed me and pulled me onto his dragon, just as the car opened fire, with me at point blank range.

"Thanks you" i climbed to sit behind him. "Here we go" he called to me. We flew so fast, i nearly flew off.

We were out of the city within minutes and we lost our tails soon after. We were home free.

I loved it. The wind whipping through my hair, the thrill of the speed, the freedom, and most importantly, Lloyd's warmth, so calm and confident, it warmed me to the core. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this forever.

That thought made me go red. I liked Cole right, not Lloyd. I shouldn't be having these thought.

But. . What if Lloyd really is my perfect match, then this would make sense and. . . . Oh, shut up me. 'I thought angrily 'I'm so stupid. He could have anyone in the world, but why would he want me.'

"Hold on tight" he called to me causing me to come back to reality.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, instinctively. I felt him shiver and i asked "Do you want me to let go" A twinge of hurt pulsed through me. What if Lloyd doesn't like me? What if this perfect match chaos makes him hate me?

His face went red. "I don't mind" he said. My heart leaped and i nearly laughed. Then i nearly got depressed.

I laid my head between his shoulder blades and we went even faster. I could feel his heart beat through his back. It's such a comforting sound. I felt all the days excitement finally draining out of me, leaving me feeling exhausted.

His rhythmic heartbeat, lulled me off to sleep. The last thing i felt was something warm and pleasant kissing my forehead, then the words "Sleep now. Were safe"

* * *

Not my best chapter but hey, what are you going to do. Update soon.

Love you all, Review please.


	4. The monasety

Guess what Jan 15 was . . . . Guess, Go on, guess.

It's my birthday.

I have now turned one year older. I'm one year closer to becoming old . . . . . . Like 30

Oh, the horror, The horror, the horror

To celebrate I'm posting another chapter. DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BECOME A REGULER THING. I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST UNTILL AT LEAST THE SUMMER TIME.

Not saying that I won't try to update again, I will but don't count on it, actually happening.

* * *

SweetHeart114: Here I am. And I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Thank you for your support.

FirstFandomFangirl: I love all forms of greenflame. But I love this kind better. What's the word for Col and Kai together. I love them, too.

Ninjagymnastgirl: I love every story Kai related. He's the kind of character, who you could pair him/her up with anyone and it's still good.

* * *

We flew for a long time before i woke up. I could tell by the ache in my back and by the fact that sun was setting when i opened my eye's again.

On the plus side, I fell way more refreshed.

I shifted my weight and nearly fell off the dragon. "Your awake" I realized that my arms were still around his waist and I quickly pulled them back towards me.

"(Yawn) Yep. How long was i asleep" I asked to get over my embarrassment.

"Long enough for me to get to my fathers monastery " I looked at the ground. It swirled dangerously underneath me an I put my head between Lloyd's shoulder blades again. "Ugh, that's a long way down" The monastery was just below us.

Lloyd laughed and angled his dragon, going in for a landing "didn't know you were afraid of height's "

"I'm not. I'm afraid of falling"

We landed in a large clearing and Lloyd made his dragon disappear.

"So which way is the mon-"

"Lloyd" A reassuring feminine voice asked. I turned around. Lloyd's mom was standing there.

"Mum" He ran to her and hugged her.

"What are you and Kai doing here" She glared at me. She doesn't like me for multiple reasons. I was never a fan of her husband and i thinks she's peeved that Lloyd trust's me more than her but she deserves it. I never left him when he needed me.

"The overlord's back and he has new Ninjago city"

"What about the other Ninja's and Wu"

"We don't know about Wu or my sister but The overlord has the other Ninja's" i said sadly and she put her hand on my shoulder. She knows that through all my flaws, I love my brothers.

"There tough. There going to come through this all right"

"I hope so. " I turned to her. What i said next tasted horrible, It was really hard to say "We need Lord Garmadon's help to save my brothers and Sensei"

"He no longer goes by lord. Here he his Sensei Garmadon "

I raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"We need to speak with dad as soon as possible. We need to find a way to stop the overlord"

"Come in, but your weapons are not allowed. Ever since Lloyd saved his father, Garmadon's sworn an oath to never fight in hope to make up for his evil past"

"Aw." I sighed. Of all the times for him to go non-violent, it had to be now.

She turned and looked at me "It's an oath he takes very seriously. "

"Well these aren't leaving my side"

"Then I'm afraid you can't come in"

Now i glared at her "Pixal risked a lot to bring these to us. I have a feeling that they are important. I'm not leaving them"

"Neither an i " Lloyd said loyally. I smiled at him and i saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

Misako didn't miss that either. "Okay, you may come in but you may not use your weapon"

"You make it sound like I'm going to chop someone's head off with them."

"Will you" she challenged

I smiled back, looking her right in the eye. " Only if you give me a reason too"

She laughed "Maybe in a few years, you might actually be a challenge"

"I'm more than a match for you" i hissed, hand going to where my sword usually sits. This was getting bad fast.

Lloyd stepped in front of us and had to, literally force us apart. "This isn't helping guys"

"Then tell _**your**_ mother to back off." I said emphasizing "Your" very, very forcefully.

She glared at me but turned around and started guiding us too the monastery. I felt a rush of victory. I had won, she backed down.

But it was drained from my system when Lloyd spoke to me "I know you think you won some kind of stupid macho contest right now but let me tell you, my mom was the bigger person right then" He moved to follow his mom

I glared at his retreating form. Being a Ninja mean that sometime you want to hug your friend and strangle him all at the same time. I'm glad that he's here but I also am kind of mad at him now.

The world is stupid.

We arrived at the monastery in only a few more minutes.

It was filled with kids.

Really parents. Were you around when brains were being passed out.

The "Sensei" ( Hard air quotes around that word) here, used to be the lord of all evil . .Do they want an evil overlord as a kid . . What self-respecting parent would sent there kids to train under Garmadon. Does anyone in Ninjago have a common sense.

Apparently not.

All the boys bum-rush Lloyd and all the girls straight up tackled me.

They start going on and on about how I'm there idol and about how it was me who convinced them to try and become Ninja's too.

I felt both pleased and guilty. Pleased that I had affected there lives in such a positive way but guilty that because of me they are now studying under and "Ex-" (Again, hard air quotes on that word) Evil lord.

Does that make me responsible if they do turn evil. Probably.

"I've been wanting to meet you for sooooo long " One of them wailed, holding onto my arms tightly.

"Thanks" I mumbled trying to be polite.

"Okay kids, why don't you go play while we talk" Misako said, coming to my rescue.

"Aw, do we have too" They whined at a pitch that is normal reserved for dogs. I flinched slight but they didn't notice.

"Yes, now go"

"Thanks for that" I said, grudgingly

She nodded "My husband is out for right now but you are welcome to wait."

"Thanks, do you have somewhere, I could . . ." I gestured to my debris filled hair, my ripped clothes and my dirt covered face.

"Yes, we have somewhere you can freshen up" She leads me into the Monastery and then into an amazing bathroom. It was nice. It even had showers.

"I'll find someone near you size so you can borrow some of there clothes " She left. I undress and step under the shower of water. As I stood under the spray, I was so tired that I was swaying. I was still exhausted, eve with that short nap I had on the dragons back.

I need something to focus on, so I replayed todays events in my mind and I tried to figure out where I went wrong.

But I couldn't

I don't regret anything I did, except, maybe, leaving my brothers sides and I definitely don't think that things could have played out any differently but still. . . .

I wish I could have do something to help.

I just felt so useless.

I'm so tired that I think I'm mumbling to myself. 'I need to get out before I fall asleep.' I thought

I turned off the water and stood there, listening to the drops as they fall onto the shower floor. I grabbed a towel and dried myself before stepping out.

A package was still on the counter, next to the sink. I opened the package and immediately decided to wear my dirty ripped Ninja gear again.

I should have know that Misako would get back at me for "mouthing" off to her.

This shirt had the entire cast of sesame street on it.

How was I supposed to strike fear into the hearts of evil doers, with Elmo and big bird waving at them from my shirt. I was going to kill her the next time I see her.

I think I'd rather go naked. That would definitely scare people.

I pick up my old clothes and I put on only the under clothes. My white T-shirt and my tights that are under my clothes.

Our Ninja suits are specifically designed to be more resistant to each Ninja's element. Me- fire, Jay- Lightning, and so on and so forth.

But . . . my under clothes were not.

I didn't really think it mattered anymore, I don't have my elemental powers so there won't be much of a risk, right.

I finish getting clean, by taping down my chest like always with white clothes.

I was ready.

I gather up the rest of my clothes and headed out. I moved sluggishly, exhaustion setting in again.

Misako was standing right out side the bathroom, with a smirk on her face. It faded when she saw what I was wearing.

"Well that was refreshing" I flashed a smile at her and walked away before she could say anything.

If she had really wanted to embarrass me, she should have taken my old clothes.

This isn't brain science or Rocket surgery. ( Brain surgery/ Rocket science) This is common sense.

I laughed at her antics. She should try harder.

I walked outside and Then all of a sudden, I hear "KAAAAAAAAAI", Then all I see is a blur of red and tan and I realize that I am now laying, spread eagle on the floor of Garmadon's monastery, for reasons unknown and I'm, also, hugging a warm unknown party.

I froze. I know it's not very Ninja like but it was all I could do. Then the person shifted again, so that I could see her face.

Nya.

Now I hugged her for real.

"Nya, How . . . I was so worried . . . What happened after I . . . Where are our kids"

She laughed "One question at a time, please."

"Kai. It is good to see you well" I looked away from Nya and saw Sensei walking towards me.

"Sensei" I stood and nearly bowled him over with my hug. "I'm so happy your okay"

"Like wise, my young student but where are your brother" I could feel my head moving around, looking for the other, over my shoulder.

"They've been captured by the Overlord " I said while pulling away.

His eyes widened but he nodded "It seems that we both have story's to tell but might I suggest we get inside before the rain begins, I don't like it when my beard frizzes "

"Of course, Sensei"

* * *

I need 4 reviews before I update again. I love you all


	5. Disbelieving

The sky was filled with a heavy rain, an unending sheets of water falling from the dark sky, flooding the mud path to the monastery and soaking the clothes of anyone stupid enough to be outside. The cloud were unnaturally dark even for a storm of this power. They looked pitch black and, somehow, deadly. I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with this storm as I waited for Sensei, Nya and my Students to get out of the showers.

The hard, almost hail-like rain beat down on the fragile trees around the monastery, while the sky continued to be painted a hot, piercing silver every few seconds, due to the lightning that never seemed to end.

"This place is bolted down, right" I asked Misako as i watch a good size tree fall to the wind and start rolling towards the forest, where me and Lloyd landed a few hours ago.

"Yes, "She snorted" Why, scared of a little thunder and lightning"

"No" I snapped automatically, so used to playing down my fears that that words was second nature to me.

Judging by her following snort, she must not have believed me. Like I care, what she thinks.

I glanced out the wind again. All that water and lighting. Ugh.

I'm not afraid of water, per say but I'm not a big fan of it either. Must come with the territory of being the Ninja of fire, with or without powers.

The door opened and Lloyd and his father entered, closely followed by Nya and Sensei

I jumped from my seat on the window sill and went over to my sister's side. "About time. I didn't take as much time as you in the shower, just how much time do you need to freshen up, huh."

She tried to elbow me in the stomach but i danced put of her range.

"Enough fooling around. Now tell us what happened "Garmadon said

"Well-"

"It's just-"

I broke off as Nya started to speak. She grinned at me. "Lady's first" She snickered.

"Age before beauty" I shot back "Besides, i don't think i count as a lady."

"Clearly" Misako said, scathingly.

"And, equally as clearly, is that Nya is the only Lady here. I, for one think of you more as an old harpy than any-" My temper rising at dizzying rate.

"Kai, that's not nice." Sensei snapped "Apologies, now"

"Oh, so she can be mean, and say nasty stuff to me but if i say anything back, I'm in the wrong."

"Kai, grow up. Not everything in life is fair" Nya sighed.

"I'm not apologizing" I said leaning against a wall and wrapping my hands over my chest. "If life isn't always fair, then i see no reason to apologies."

"What"

"IF "I put a lot of emphases on that word "I said something wrong, the only FAIR "That word too " thing to do is to apologies, right, so if life's not fair then i don't have to say anything"

"That's some of the stupidest logic, I've ever hear." Misako sneered.

"Oh shut up. We're wasting time. Nya tell your story"

"I'm wasting time? Yeah right, you're the one who-"

"Shut up" Lloyd said quietly "Both of you. Nya, if you please"

"Right, thank you Lloyd" I sighed loudly and sat back down on my window sill. This is probably going to take a while and i want to be comfortable. "Are you done" I nodded at my older sister. "Okay then, where to start"

"Start after Kai left"

"Okay. . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

"Are you going to start before i turn 30 or . . . What?"

"Shut up Kai, I'm gathering my thoughts"

"We'll gather them a little faster, would yah"

"No, i don't think i will"

"Why you-"

"Kai, shut up for like five seconds would you" Lloyd snapped, annoyed.

I sighed and turned to look back out the window. The storm was only getting worst by the minute and as much as i disliked the rain and the storms, i took some comfort in the fact that at least the overlord's army can't get through the harsh winds and slapping rain. We're safe for now.

I just wish i could say the same about Cole, Jay and Zane.

I sighed and watched a shrub being ripped out of the ground. "Uh, guys. Do you think we should head to the storm cellar or some-" Then, as a silver flashed of lightning colored the monastery grounds, i saw it.

"A nin-droid" I gasped out loud, jumping away from the window, hitting Misako and causing both of us to crash, painfully, into the stone floor.

"Where" Sensei and Garmadon jumped into action. They rushed to the window and scanned the surrounding area. There expression turned to confusions. "I don't see anything"

"But-." I looked back out the window to where i was sure i saw something.

There was nothing there.

"But I'm sure i saw something"

"Yeah, like the boy who cried wolf" Misako snorted "She just wanted to give us a heart attack and to make herself feel special"

"That's not true." I yelled stubbornly "I really did see something"

"Kai, that not funny. Don't do that again. I know you were upset over- "Sensei began

"Why can't you guys just believe me "I snapped "I saw something? A Nin-droid." I turned to Lloyd and Nya "Guy's, those things were there, I'm not kidding, and now they're gone, I don't know how they got here or -"

"Kai "Said Lloyd, in a soft kind voice "What have you gone through today. Being kidnapped by the overlord, being tossed off the side off a building, seeing your brothers turned into mechanical slaves for our worst enemy, Having to fight them, on only a few hours of sleep and no food, no less. . . . . . Don't you think it's more than a little possible that you simple imagined the Nin-droid, the one you thought you saw?"

"No" I said sharply "But you obviously don't believe me "and even I had to admit that I was beginning to doubt what I saw too. Could Lloyd be right? Do I have Nin-droids on the brain and that's why I thought I saw one. Am I breaking down, now of all the worst time? Could have just been a trick of the light, or something else, something distorted by the veil of water coming from the sky and the near total darkness of its surroundings. I shook my head violently and straightened up "I know what I saw."

"Kaia Maria Lang Flamey, Not another word out of you" Sensei sighed wearily, using my full name for once.

I stiffened and turned to look at him "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT." I didn't yell but the word came out through clenched teeth, each one layered with anger and betrayal. "MY NAMES NOT KAIA, IT"S KAI. NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN"

There was a shocked silence as everyone flinched from the venom in my words.

"Kai "Nya said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off violently and stomped out of the room.

"Wait, don't you want to know what happened after we were separated"

"Not in the slightest "I yelled over my shoulder not looking back

The voices faded out and the last thing I heard was "Oh let the little baby tantrum. She's not worth it anyway. "

It hurt that they believed what Misako said, the first time she said it while they questioned everything I did and said. I felt no one following me. Just like before.

Oh, well. I guess it's my fate to always be an outsider, even in my own family.

I walked around the monastery, not looking where I was heading but just think. (I might have hit a wall . . . or several of them, yes, judge me.) I took this time to remember everything that happened today, in more detail.

The happiness I had felt when Cole called me perfect only for it to be squashed when he denied it a few seconds later.

The roar of the wind as I plummeted to my death . . . . . The defiance right to the end that did not quite reach my stomach, which was filled with fear and butterflies.

The feeling of laughing in the staff room with Jay . . . . Could that really have been this morning?

The terror and sense of loss that ran through my soul when I saw my beloved brother (NEVER TELL THEM I SAID THAT) covered in machinery that repressed their free will and made them hurt the ones they love.

The look of Zane, angry with me from yelling at pixel and me yelling back . . . . Could that really have been the last thing I said to him, to all of them, something so mean over something so small. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

The warmth that spread through my soul when I was riding on Lloyd's golden dragon was what I remember best out of everything that happened today . . . . . I could almost feel his presence, almost hear his laugh as we rode away from town, right here beside me. I opened my eyes from my thoughts and looked beside me, half expecting Lloyd to be standing there, smiling, impishly.

A flash of movement to my left caused me to hesitate. I looked out the medium size window to my left, attempting to squint through the torrent of water to see what was out there. I had to make sure I wasn't imaging it this time. Another flicker of movement caused my blood to run cold. Something was definitely out there. I leaned forward more, now so closes that my breath fogged up the glass.

Then the window shattered, inches from my face.

I screamed as the glass shards flew at me. I stumbled back as fast as I could trying to pull out the glass pieces that was in my shoulder. That's when the full force of the storm came into effect. The horrible wind slammed into me, digging glass pieces deeper into my skin. I brought my hand over my head, trying desperately to protect myself from further damage. Fragments of rock and left over glass slammed into my unprotected hands and arms, slicing at my skin and burying themselves into my palms. I gasped.

The wind whipped around me painfully, ripping at every part of my body, trying to pick me up off the ground and carry me away. I ripped one hand off my head, using it to keep hold of the ground around me. I used the hand still protecting me to cover my eyes from the abusive wind. I could finally see.

And the first thing I saw was a large shape, picking itself off from the ground and I knew that it wasn't the storm that had shattered the window.

A large Nin-droid had jumped through the window at me. It had been the shape I had seen through the gloom.

It advanced at me, its gun poised to shoot.

My training kicked in as well as adrenaline. I wasn't going to go down until I told Misako, Garmadon and Sensei I-told-you-so. Lloyd and Nya too.

I dived at the Nin-droid, pushing his gun away. We wrestled for it as long as we could with this wind but eventually we had to break apart or risk being swept outside of the monastery.

The second we let go of each other, the storm seemed to kick it up a notch. The wind goes from painful and pushing to Unbearable and unbelievably strong.

I grabbed a light fixture on the wall and hung on for dear life as the wind grabbed on to my skin and pulled me towards the broken window. My body was like a flag now, vulnerable to whatever the winds wants. I was jerked left and right, in all direction imaginable, and several time I can't believe I hung on.

I pulled myself upward so that I had my feet on the floor again, and was nearly swept away by a sudden gale force wind. Add that to the loud bang that happened next and the bullet that entered my leg and this did not look good.

The Nin-droid's first bullet went wide, him having trouble staying up like I was, but his next shot hit my ankle. It obviously wasn't what he was aiming at but it was still plenty effective.

I gasped.

I let go of the wall.

And the wind ripped me off the ground and into the open air.

The string of curse word I said next proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I am not a lady

* * *

So Kai was right, there was something out there. If only the other had listened

Anyway, cliff hanger again. You know you love it.


	6. Change of heart

**_This is a bad Chapter for the faint of heart. Do not read the ending if you dis-like violence. There will be nothing graphic, of course but i still feel I should warn you. Be careful._**

 _Valagator: Here you go._

 _JayFan67: Thanks for your comment_

 _NwN: Yep, Owch indeed_

 _Kairockrainbow: Who doesn't love a good Cliff hangs *all my readers yell* US_

 _Guest: Awww, thanks for the hug._

 _FirstFandomFangirl: If Kai Didn't need Lloyd then she sure does now. *Evil, grim look*_

Long chapter to make up for the wait. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. *I'm trying to hold your face*

* * *

I screamed as I flew through the open air. It was exhilarating as well as terrifying. A taste of pure freedom that human, even elemental master, rarely got.

Yet the wind resisted my being there. It pulled me side to side as if trying to shake me off.

I tried vainly to fight its power, hoping beyond hope that i could get back down to earth. The winds pushed against me again, twirling me in spirals that made everything go by in a blur. I flung my arms out, catching several different air currents at once. It twisted my arms into horribly painful directions, causing me to scream.

That's when the real wind hit me.

Before this, what i had been feeling was nothing. What had picked me up off the ground like a rag doll suddenly seemed like a fond memories.

This however was the true menace. The real danger. It was as if the Storm had kick it's self-up a notch. Several Notches actually. It went from bad storm to full on tornado in seconds.

It felt like the winds were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth between them as if determined to share me by pulling me into two separate pieces.

I couldn't even tell which way was down anymore. Direction ceased to have any meaning the longer i was airborne. My eye's streamed as dirt and rocks pelted every part of my body. The angry black wind came from every direction, defying gravity as it pulled me upward.

I fought to suck in air. The wind was swiping at me so fast, bringing a torrent of fast moving water with it, so much so that I couldn't get any air into my lungs. Whenever i would go to take a breath, water would fill up my mouth or nose before i could stop it. I coughed up a mouthful of dirty water curtesy of another failed attempted.

It was weird. I had always associated drowning, with the ocean or even a random lake, yet here i am about to drown in the middle of the sky. That has to be ironic in some way right. Someone's idea of a joke.

I was surprised by how sure that knowledge was. I was drowning. I was going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

The cold of my surroundings was numbing my body. It surprised me that the cold bothered me that much with everything else that was happening but it did.

It became harder to move my arms and legs, to continue to reach for things that probably weren't there or to keep my legs kicking at the wind.

But even so, this wasn't so bad.

I didn't feel the yanking or even the slapping of my surroundings as much as before. It was more of just a dizziness now, a helpless spinning sensation. Kind of like that stuffiness you feel when your sick, and seconds away from fainting.

'Fight' yelled a voice in my head ' Damn it, Kai. Don't you dare give up, keep going'

"Why' I answered back.

I didn't want to fight anymore. Whether it's here or against the overlord. And it wasn't the lightheadedness or the cold or even the failure of my arms as my muscle gave out to exhaustion that made me content to stay where I was.

Something happened when my brothers were taken from me and again when both Lloyd and Nya sided with Misako over me. Something inside me shattered, maybe it was trust, maybe it was hope, maybe it was something else entirely but something had broken. It was so obvious right now, at this second that I was surprised I hadn't noticed until now.

I was done. I had lost my will to fight. I had just simply lost.

I was almost happy that it was all going to end. That all my fears and worry's would soon disappear. This was a much easier way to go out. Oddly peaceful. Even the wind was fading away.

I thought briefly of the clichés, about how you were supposed to see your life flash before your eyes as you died. I keep waiting and waiting but nothing appeared. Is that really just a myth? A stupid story, and nothing more. I found myself to be somewhat relived. Who wants to see a rerun, anyway? To see all the mistakes I made in my life right before I leave this world would be such a bummer.

It was just . . . that, even though I'm content where I am, I wanted to see the others one last time. I wanted to apologies for all the trouble i cause . . . and for the pain i was going to cause them by leaving. Even if it was just in my memories and even if the real them will never hear it.

The wind won at that moment, shoving me abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom or maybe it was the monetary walls. I don't know. I hit me solidly across the back, slamming into to me with tremendous force, and what little air i had left whooshed out of my lungs only to be swallowed up by the current.

I blacked out.

* * *

When I first woke up, I was in a hospital. I could tell from the beeping noises around me and the harsh medicinal smell that always came with medicine.

My first reaction, before i had even opened my eyes, was relief at being alive. Probably and instinctual thing. Then i remembered.

The field trip. The fight. The monastery. My brothers. And the Wind.

I tried to sit up and looked around but i was strapped to the bed. I opened my mouth, to scream and cuss or something until someone came running, but soon realized i had a gag on. I shifted it to the side with my tongue and coughed at the foul taste that was left behind.

I shifted from side to side, as much as the restraints would allow me to anyway. I was sore all over but it wasn't so bad. I had had worst training.

 **I see you're awake**

Fear and dread burned through my weak, storm beaten body. I tried to sit up again but couldn't move more than an inch off the bed. "Where are you" My first words were an instinctual response.

 **Anywhere i want to be, little one.**

"Where am I" I started looking around, trying to gather as much info as i could on my surroundings.

 **Back at where this all started. Borg industries.**

"How did i get here?"

 **Oh my, poor naïve child. You really don't know how much power I possess. For someone like me creating storms and hurricanes like the one your experience is no trouble at all.**

"That was you" I gasped "You caused that giant storm that almost killed me"

 **I merely wanted to take you away from the green Ninja. With you here, it's the perfect bait. A way to bring him to me without having to chase him all over Ninjago.**

"Lloyd won't be tricked. He'll see through your plan and stay as far away as possible"

 **Oh he will, he'll see through it the second he realizes your missing. But he will still come.**

"You're crazy. How could you think that he will come? Are you really that arrogant?"

 **No, I know he'll come. But not until after i send him a little message of my own. A motivator if you will.**

"Message. What message" I didn't like the sound of that.

 **Why don't you ask your brothers? Ahh, here they are now.** The door open and my heart dropped as Cole and Jay walked in.

 **Get her ready boys. This will be fun.** I could hear the smirk in his voice. A chill went down my spine.

 ** _"Yes, Master_** " They answered, both dead to the world. There was no sign of the two who had been my brothers only yesterday.

"Hold on a second." I yelled "Just what are you planning, Tell me"

 **You'll see. Bring her to the room on floor 57. I'll be waiting and you know i don't like to wait.** With that he left.

I looked at the two standing by my bed.

"Cole" I whispered "Jay. I know you're in there. Fight him. Please, don't let him control you. "They started unstrapped my arm from the bed and re-strapped it to a wheel chair that had been sitting in the corner of the room since i woke up.

"Talk to me. Say something. "I begged.

Again, only silence.

"Cole, Jay, Where is our brother. When is Zane? Is he okay" I question, desperate for answers.

They undid the ties around my mid-section and shifted me onto the wheelchair, while my legs were still stuck on the bed. Not taking any chances with me escaping, I guess.

I switched tactics, hoping that if i upset them enough, I'll get some kind of rise out of these two "You're both so weak. How could you let him control you? "I spat at them. They didn't even look up "Look at you. How the semi-mighty have fallen. It's always the semi-strong that falls first. "

When the un-bond my leg, i kicked out wildly. I caught Cole on the chin. he didn't even flinch, just simply grabbed my leg again and re-pinned it to the bed again with his superior strength.

One leg at a time, despite my weak resistance, they strapped me into the movable chair.

"What's at floor 57. What room was he talking about?"

" . . . . . ."

I sighed. We loaded into an elevator, with one side completely made of glass that let me see the rest of the city. I had to say, it looks bad. I turned away to instead watch the floors flash by, each marked with a number. 54. 55. 56. 57.

"Were here" I breathed. I was wheeled out past 5 or 6 different rooms to the door at the end of the hallway.

I held my breath. Then screamed when i saw what was inside.

It was probably once a doctor's office or something, a place where you do surgery on patients but the Overlord had changed it to suit his needs.

It was now a torture chamber. Cruel weapons and knifes lay in plain sight. I nearly hurled when i saw that some of them were already stained, and i wonder who else had been in this room before, on the receiving end of the Overlords wrath.

And Zane, my big, kind, loving brother was standing there with a scalpel and a saw blade in his hands, ready to help with anything the overlord might want. Next to him was a blood stained table with binds and gags attached.

 **That's where you will soon be resting** the overlord laughed, when he noticed my stares. **Let's get started now, turn on the camera, Ninja boy.**

I swallowed another scream, now knowing what he mean by Message. Cole pushed me forward as Jay went to the camera that was lying innocently on a filthy counter.

 **Who should start? Jay, Cole or Zane. What, no preference. Then i guess I have to pick. Cole would you like to do the honors. I can think of no one better.**

Jay left the camera on the counter and helped Zane tie me to the table. Cole picked out a miniature, almost delicate looking knife from the countertop. I notice that it ended in a wicked point.

 **Start with her arms, then her legs then her torso until you finally end at** **her head. Don't stop with one limb until i say so. I want to hear her beg and scream.**

 ** _"Yes, Master"_** Cole said advancing on me with cold inhuman eye's.

* * *

When it was finally over, they released me and left. I curled up into a ball on the table and rocked back and forth.

I had blood covering most of my body. My back in particular. I could still feel the sting of the whip as it bit into my skin.

I had done what they wanted. I had scream and i had begged. All of it on camera. Now all they have to do is get it to Lloyd. Then it would be over. Lloyd would be caught and the Overlord would be able to rule over all of Ninjago and no one would be able to stop him.

I screwed everything up. This is all my fault. I doomed everyone.

I felt tears sting my eye's but i fought against them. That was the one thing i didn't do. I didn't cry during the torture and I'm not going to cry now. A small act of rebellion, of defiance. Yet It was almost more than i could handle.

Sleep called to me but again, i resisted. I was too afraid of what might happen when i was unconscious. I ran my hand lightly over my abused arms, trying to warm myself up. I cried out in pain when i pushed a little too hard on one of my cuts.

I took inventory, and was relieved to see that, while i was all cut up, nothing was broken. I could still walk and move my arm.

I stood up on shaky legs. I inched to the door, one step at a time. I need medical treatment right away. Not only will i not survive if i don't stop the bleeding but it will be nearly impossible to escape if i leave a trail of blood behind me where ever i walk.

I arrived at the door and grasped its handle with unsteady hands. It unlocked.

I found out why when it was open. Station outside my door was Cole and Zane. Two people whose faces fill me with fear and dread.

 ** _Stop_** They said as one. They advanced on me, both pulling out knifes from hidden location, forcing me to back up into the torture chamber once again.

I looked around wildly. For a short time, I considered grabbing one of the many weapons around me but they repulsed me too much for that to be a real option. I couldn't even imagine how many people they hurt. Just thinking about how much blood those blades spilled, in this room alone, make me feel . . . Bad, to say the least.

I shrunk back as they walked towards me. Fear and blood loss kept me from run or from forming some kind of plan, no matter how crazy.

At least until Jay grabbed me. Then I acted instinctually. Thank god for muscle memory.

I threw my palm in his nose with tremendous force and was rewards with a loud crack. He let out a painful grunt. I ripped my arm free and swept his feet out from underneath him. His head cracked against the floor, unpleasantly and he did not rise again.

I sucked in a huge breath and was just about to kneel next to his head when strong, painful arm encircled my wrist and waist, trapping me.

I screamed as Cole squeezed me, trying to break me in half. My already cracked ribs (From the window washer) screamed. My cuts protested as well, now feeling like they were on fire. I dropped my weight like Sensei taught me and snapped my elbow in Cole stomach. Then, when his grip tightened, I went for a much lower blow. He groaned as all men would when hit in there No-No zone.

I broke free and round house kicked him in the face. He staggered backward and I saw the machinery on his face crack.

'He's no Ninja' I though, putting so distance between us 'Neither of them have the skills they used to. The only thing Cole has going for his now, is his super strength. What he lacks in speed, he more than makes up for in brute strength. I'll have to dodge his attack, instead of blocking them or else he'll send me flying. '

I watched him carefully, sizing up his movements, trying to see how much of his former ability's he still possesses. Not much it seems. He wasn't even holding his knife the right way. Using my smaller size, i ducked under his attempts to cut my throat, closing the distance between us so fast, he didn't have time to react. I kicked him in the stomach and when he doubled over, I slammed my knee into his jaw. Then, without thinking, I grabbed him by his hair and slammed him face first into the flat surface of the torture table, as i would a real enemy who was trying to hurt me.

I let go of Cole's hair and he slid do to the ground, unconscious. I breathed heavily, staring at the crumpled forms of two of the strongest men I've ever known.

I did that. Me. I beat them. I swayed dangerously. I gripped the table for balance before letting go in disgust. I'd rather fall then touch that thing again. I became aware of a dripping sound, it echoed in this tiny space. It kind of reminded me, when Jay or Cole would leave the faucet slightly on at night. The sound was coming from . . . . Below me.

I looked down and saw red drops falling from my body onto the stained floor. My cuts were bleeding even worst now.

As soon as I became aware of it, the pain flared up again. Suddenly it was all i could do not to crumple to the ground and sob my heart out. The adrenaline and fear during my fight distracted me from the pain but now, it came back full force, as if it was determined to make up for lost time.

I looked down at Cole and Jay, both still out, on the floor. "Everything will be okay" I told them, out loud, even though they clearly could not hear me.

I knew, even as i said them, that those words were a lie. I looked at my brothers crushed forms and felt unexpected pleasure. Already, i was looking at them like an enemy, just some dangerous and disgusting creature that i didn't recognize. No different from the Nin-droids we fought in the past.

How are we every going to come back from this?

The simple answer was, we weren't. This was it. We all had lost, not just me. Not anymore.

I was done fighting. I'm just gonna find some remote corner of Ninjago and live there for the rest of my life. Let everyone else figure some way out of this. I shouldn't have to do everything.

Right.

'But if you don't then who will. Who's going to protect all the innocent people in Ninjago city' I asked myself.

"Not my problem" I answered, voice echoing around, burying deep into my bone until i almost believe it to be true. Almost. I bent down and wrenched Jay's knife from his hand. "My only concern now, should be how do i get out of the city."

With that i set off towards the elevator.


	7. Complication(Extra long)

Guest: Why do I love cliff hanger. Because I'm evil (Ominous clap of thunder and evil laughter)

Annie Frost: Here's the next chapter. Extra-long, just how you like them.

FirstFandomFangirl: What did you not understand about the last chapter but yeah, glad she's free.

JayFan67: If they do anything like that again, you can have first crack at them. Sound good.

Valagator: Good luck on your new story. :D

* * *

'I need to stop the bleeding' I looked over my ruined clothes and sighed 'and get new clothes'

I took this rare moment of safety in the elevator to look over my options.

Run. No, I'll be easy prey even if I'm not leaving a blood trail. I'm weak, not to mention impossibly tired right now. (I will probably never admit that out loud, ever.)

Fight. Even more laughable. Me, at full strength, against several thousand Nin-droid, is impossible odds. So at my current strength . . . .

Hide. That might be my only hope. Stay safe somewhere and get my strength back. Heal up and then leave for some remote part of this world, never to be seen again.

That Idea was looking better and better.

I hadn't yet pressed a button, still thinking about what I was going to do, when the elevator started moving. I crouched down, on instinct, stretching out several cuts in agonizing ways. I looked at the key pad. Now I was heading to floor number 8. Closer to the ground than before, at least. I need to move. To get out of here. I thought about pressing number 9 or 10 and getting off on those floors. But I was hesitant. Out of the frying pan, into the fire as they say. I don't want to walk into a more dangerous situation.

As I deliberated, the elevator halted to a stop. 'I took too long thinking about what I was going to do' I cursed at myself, straining my senses to get an idea of how many were coming on. I could just barely hear talking outside the closed door. Talking and . . . . . Crying?

Thinking fast, I jumped up, pushed aside a grate that sits at the top of the elevator and entered the elevator shaft. It was dark and the metal grate was blissfully cold against my abused skin, not to mention dusty. All in all, it was still much better than being spotted.

The door opened with a loud ding and a group of like seven people stepped on.

I pressed my lips together to stop me from cussing out loud. My blood was boiling. I wanted to scream out loud and beat those thug into the ground.

It was all children, herded together by a mean looking guard. The group was a mixture of kids and young adults. Then another group of children were forced on to this crowded elevator, at least five this time. This time they were Serpentine children.

Every single one of them had marks on their skin. Bruises from too tight hands, Cuts for sharp blades. I even saw a few that had cigarette burns. Most of them had tear streaks down there cheeks.

Those. . Those. . Those . . . I couldn't find words bad enough to describe those Nin-droid's.

My eyes tinted with red and my finger ached to break there face's.

 **Listen up all, my loyal Nin-droids. We have an escaped fugitive on the loose. Divert all man power to catching her. Use extreme caution when handling her. Take no chances. She is a ninja after all.**

My heart sank as that announcement blasted through the elevator cause several of the children to cry out in fear and cover their ears.

I hear a serpentine boy whimper "Ninja" he whispered.

"Quite you" The guard hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. My following gasp was masked by the kid's terrified screams.

He collapsed in a heap on the ground and curled into a ball but he still didn't stop. "The Ninja's will stop you. My father told me all about them"

"SHUT UP" The guard roared, kicking him in the ribs. I curled my hands into fist and dug my nails into my palms. 'I have to do something' I started to move

"There kind and good people who fight for others. They'll come and beat you guy's up and take us all back home to mommy and daddy and sissy. I know it" he broke into painful sobs, still on the ground.

"Maybe, but not for you" The guard loaded his gun and pointed it that the boy. "You talk too much. And because of that, you'll never get to see your family ever again. "He cackled, delighted by the look of fear on everyone's faces.

I moved. I crashed through the metal grate. Landing right on top of him, my weight caused his poorly designed knees to buckle and he collapsed. I one swift move, I grabbed the metal grate and shoved it through his neck, severing several different color wires from the body and cutting off its ability to move. All he could do was stare at me in horror, unable to even talk or to send a warning message to the overlord.

I felt a surge of pity for this Nin-droid. It didn't ask to be made and who knows, maybe, if it had free will of its own like Zane, it wouldn't have turned out this way.

 ** _This head will self-destruct in five seconds._**

All my pity disappeared surprisingly quickly when I hear that message coming from the disconnected head. I drew my foot back, punted it out the glass side of the elevator. It exploded in midair just outside. I covered the children the best I could from the blast.

They clung to me in fear, even after the elevator stopped shaking. "Is everyone okay" I asked out loud

"Yeah, I think so" a little girl, no older than 6 or 7.

"What about Scales" a black and brown colored Serpentine girl asked

"Scales." That name brought up memories of the head serpentine who tried to kill me several time in battle.

"I'm okay. "Said the brave young Serpentine, who spoke out, as he picked himself up off of the ground "Nothing I can't handle"

"So your Scales "I asked. I wonder if that's a usual Serpentine name, like Joe or Mary is to humans

"Y-Yes ma'am"

I smiled at him "You were very brave to speak out like that. Don't worry now, I'll take it from here" and I meant that. Even thought I had wanted out of all this fighting, I couldn't let this suffering continue. It's called being a decent human being. I'll save them, then go find somewhere to lay low for a while.

His eye's overflowed with tears and buried his head into my shirt, desperate to cocoon himself in my embrace "M-m-miss. Kai-ai-ai" he sobbed.

"Hey" I said softly "You're okay, now. I'm going to take you home. I promise, and when a ninja promises something, it always comes true."

"Really" He sniffled

"Yep. Now let's concentrate on getting out of here."

Okay. I think I know something that can help "He volunteered

"What" Another little girl asked, from directly behind me.

"When we were walking in, I saw a Nin-droid with a weird looking blade. He said it belonged to the red Ninja and that the overlord wanted it very much. He might have wanted to say more but then he saw me and stopped talking. I think he called it a tec-no blade or something like that"

"A tec-no blade" I asked in confusion "What is that"

"It's a really, really, really weird kind of weapon. It has like a saw on one end and a blade on the other"

My eyes flew wide and I nearly gasped out loud. "The blade Pixal gave me. It's here?"

"Yes. Is it important?"

I was tempted to say no. After all, I don't actually know what the uses for the blades are. I didn't even know what they were called until a few minutes ago, for goodness sake. But still, Pixal had risked so much to get them to me. They must be important.

"It's important. I need to get it but I need to get you out of here first. "But how, with all the guards and security camera's it will be next to impossible. I bit my lip as I decided.

"We could go through the sewers" A handsome looking 15 year boy said. He looked to be the oldest by far.

"What"

"This building goes right down into the sewers. In the basement, there should be an opening in the floor. It leads out of here"

"How could you possible . . ." I asked, stunned and suspicious.

"I've always wanted to be an architect when I get older. For fun I google blueprints on famous building and look them over"

"For fun" I said in disbelief. How could that ever be considered fun?

"Yep. And it came in handy now. "

"Okay, then that's our ticket out." I looked at the elevator key pad and pushed the basement button under the number 1. I turned to the 15 year old" What's your name"

"Murray"

"Okay, Murray. I'm going to need your help."

"With what"

"You're going to have to led the kids through the sewers alone"

"WHAT. B-B-BUT I CAN'T. I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW HOW. I'M NOT A LEADER "he yelled in panic, looking around wildly as if for an escape route "WERE WILL YOU BE" he demanded.

"Getting the tec-no blade, of course. But you can't wait for me. Once we get down there, everyone else must leave. "

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO. WHAT IF WE GET LOST OF SOME-" A small voice broke through Murray's rant

"I-I-I don't want you to go, Miss. Kai. I . . . I feel safer when your around" Scales said, near tears.

I kneeled down so that I was eye level with him and most of the other kids "I'm sorry but I have too. That blade, could be the only thing that can stop the overlord. "I can't just let it be destroyed. Lloyd or someone else will need it to save the world and while I don't want to do it myself, to be forced to be the hero again, I also won't condemn the world to life under the overlord. It's become harder and harder to keep myself out of action. I sighed. "I need to do this, to make sure that no one else has to go through what we went through, okay. I need to all to be strong."

His tears overflowed again, but he nodded his head "Yes, Miss Kai, I promise." One by one all the others nodded and Murray even said "give them hell for all of us okay"

"Yet, you still brought up a good point. What happens if you get lost? It's not like we have a map"

"I can help with that" said Scales, in time with the same black and brown serpentine as before. "We live in the sewers. As soon as were able to read and write we are taught are way around. Maia and I were actually in the same class."

"Yep" Said the girl serpentine know known to be Maia "But I wasn't really pay very good attention. Those lessons weren't very interesting"

"Good, that's one problem solved" I nearly laughed when I thought about Serpentine kids in school, probably being bored out of the minds.

We all jumped when the Elevator door opened with a sudden ding. On the other side of the door was 3 Nin-droid, all carrying heavy boxes of spare parts. Luckily, they weren't armed, unluckily I was out numbered.

I launched myself at the first Nin-droid in my path, metal grate in hand. I conked him on the side of the head and the blow shattered his laser eye. He dropped. I moved on to the next one and dispatched him with ease too.

I turned to destroy the last Nin-droid when a shrill scream of pain and fear rang out. He had Maia by the throat and had only to flex his hand to crush her windpipe.

I froze. "Surrender now, Ninja scum or this one pay's for your insolence"

"Okay . . . Okay. Just don't hurt her" I dropped my pathetic weapon, with poor grace and raised my hands above my head.

There was a flash of movement behind him caught my eye and suddenly he crumpled to the ground. I looked at the guard's prone form in confusion for a few brief moments before seeing Murray. He had half a block of wood in his hand. The other half lay splintered on the ground "That's for all the people you hurt, you monster " he said kicked the Nin-droids metal side. He grunted in pain but didn't look like he regretted the action.

I smiled. In a lot of ways, he's just like me. I've done that more than once before too and no matter how much it hurt, I've never regretted it. "You'd make a good Ninja." I blurted out

He looked surprised "Oh . . . really, thank."

"Okay, spread out and find that sewer passage. We're getting out of here."

It took us over 30 minutes to find the way out. Apparently, everyone, with the exception of Scales and Murray, thought "Spread out" meant "stay as close as you can to the one Ninja in the room". I had to search with 10 kid's right on my heels. Maia was actually clinging to my waist like a monkey to its mother. She buried her head into my side and hasn't come up for air since. I periodically checked up on her to make sure she hasn't accidentally smothered herself.

"Over here, Miss Kai. Over here" Scale said, jumping up and down like a crazy person. It was a dark gnarly hole with a ladder plunging downward and when I peered into it, I couldn't see the bottom, but it was the only thing that led down so I guess this has to be it.

I addressed the group "Okay, this is where we part ways. Listen to Murray and get somewhere safe. Okay" It wasn't much but it was all I could offer them. Cole was the one who was good with words, not me. I pushed Cole out of my mind, quietly holding back tears at what had happened not too long ago. I took a shaky breath.

Murray stepped up, causing me to jump, and peeled Maia off me before asking in a quiet whisper "Do you think we will ever meet again"

"I don't know. I hope so, but that's something I can't promise" I answered truthfully.

He offered me his hand "It's been an honor" he said it like we had been through a huge, life altering battle together. I shook his hand none the less.

Scale hugged my legs "Come visit me, Miss Kai. After you've stopped the Overlord, okay"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. The truth is, that if I do give up fighting, I will probably never see him again. Any of them.

Murray, still holding Maia with one hand, squeezed Scale's hand and started, awkwardly, down the ladder. I watched, protecting them from being followed, until the last kid disappeared from my line of sight.

"That's the last one"

"She's down" Murray called, his voice echoing in an unearthly symphony. "We're heading off. Be safe"

"Okay" I listened to the echo of their steps until it faded out into silence. I sighed in relief and fell onto my butt, exhausted again. I guess it's true what they said, having kids is exhausting.

I looked at the screws holding the ladder to the surface. 'I need to unscrew those or else someone can follow them' I could just imagine a squad of Nin-droid flooding the tunnel, catching up with the kids, hurting them for trying to escape, Scales and Maia clinging to each other as they got dragged back to this house of horror. To face the Overlord's Torture room.

I hurried to take the screw out but it was impossible with my bare hands. They were on too tight. 'Kai, think . . . If I take these out, then I won't be able to escape this way.' I might be saving the kids but I also might be condemning myself to another round of torture. Am I selfless enough to do that? I clenched my jaw and sighed. "I don't know"

A sudden longing for Lloyd and Cole racked my body. I wish they were here with me. Oh, how I wish they were here. Jay and Zane and Nya too. I wish this would just end. I wish I was strong enough to defeat the Overlord by myself, right here right now. So that no one else had to get hurt.

I slammed my foot into a group of boxes next to me, sending them tumbling. 'I Hate this. I hate feeling so useless, so helpless.' I put my head in my hands 'I need help. I need someone to tell me what to do. Someone who knows what they're doing. Someone who can defeat the Overlord with two hands tied behind his back'

Someone who can make me forget what my brother did to me.

Someone who can make everything go back to the way things used to be.

Someone who could help me get my hands around the Overlords neck. We'd be best friends forever.

 **Every available Nin-droid come to the gathering hall. NOW**

I jerked up in a panic as his evil voice surrounded me and seeped into my bones, scaring me half to death. I held back a scream.

'What are you doing.' said a nasty voice in the back of my mind 'Leave. Get out of here. Forget about that stupid tec-no blade and save yourself'

'I can't' I protested, arguing with myself. (Never a good sign) 'If I do how will Lloyd save all of Ninjago'

'What's that saying we once heard, oh yeah 'Not my monkey, not my circus' this isn't our problem? You need to forget about everything and just get out, you silly, self-destructive girl. Get out before you get yourself killed for nothing'

I struggled to find a way around my own argument. 'It's not for nothing. It's for all the people of Ninjago. I'm not so heartless that I would abandon them completely.' I stood up and stretched ' I don't have time to argue with myself. If I'm going to go crazy it has to be later. This might be my only chance to swipe the blade. While everyone's distracted by the Overlord's meeting.'

I looked over the destroyed remains of the Nin-droids when an idea popped into my head.

'If you can't beat them, join them.'

* * *

5 minute time skip

* * *

I watched as the elevator buttons slowly flickered to life for a few seconds as I passed their assigned floor. I also watched as there bright light eventually died, only to be replaced by another in the same breath.

B . . . 1. . 2 . . . . 3 . . . . 4, all the way up to and including level 8.

The elevator door opened and I moved as quickly as I could in my robotic get up.

I had stripped the Nin-droid of their clothes and there robot parts. I wore an unusable eye laser over my right one and a fake mechanical arm in my sleeve. There black uniforms didn't fit exactly right over my small frame, making it look baggy and loose but I had to make do with what I got, right. All in all it wasn't the worst disguise, I've ever made on the fly.

My hand keep unconsciously brushing over my eye laser in an attempt to dislodge whatever was in the way of my sight. As a Ninja, I depend on both Sight and Hearing to survive. So not having uses of one eye was unnerving. I wanted so badly to remove the obstruction to my vision but I knew I couldn't if I wanted my mission to succeed.

I went room to room opening door and searching for my objective. I because increasingly frustrated and ill-tempered as the search continued.

'Damn it, I should have asked Scales what room he saw the blade in. Or what floor he saw it on. Just because he got on the elevator at this floor doesn't mean the blade is here. Where else could it be. Does this mean I have to search this entire building until I find it?' I pushed open yet another door 'Or not'

There lying innocently on the table was 4 tec-no blade, each only slightly different than the last.

"4" I spat out loud "But how. I thought there was only two" Better question. How did the overlord get his hands on mine and Lloyd's tec-no blades? I know Lloyd wouldn't just give it up without a fight.

"No. There are not only two of the Techno blades. Those were just the one's I was able to smuggle out"

I twisted around to face the other person in the room. But there was no one here. It was empty except for me and the weapons and some security camera's that monitored everything that goes on around the Borg industries and New Ninjago city. A quick glance out the window told me that the sun was rising.

'Oh god, now inanimate objects are talking to me. Am I really going crazy' I thought, panicking slightly.

"Ninja, over here. On the computer"

"On... the... computer" I said slowly, looking at the monitors as it was about to eat me. I'm having a conversation with a computer. I need mental help.

"It's me, Pixal. I'm on the computer screen"

"Pixal "I said relieved beyond words that I wasn't going crazy. Then my relief vanished as I remember the last time we meet, face to face. "Whose side are you on? Mine or the Overlord's" I challenged

"Neither. I have no free will of my own anymore. I am only doing what my primary programing is. "

"What's that?"

"1) To ensure that the Ninja's attain the Techno blades, by any means necessary 2) To explain to the Ninja how the Techno blades work and 3) to help-"

"Never mind anything else. Just tell me about these things" I said as I gathered the different blades in my abused arms. Their weight wasn't much altogether but It was almost more than I could handle.

"The Techno blades have many different uses. One of their more useful one are there ability to hack into any piece of machinery they touch. It allows you to gain control of any vehicle you want."

"Which mean I get my own sick ride, Cool. Anything else"

"Yes. Together, The Techno blades can reboot the main frame system, wipe the master computer clean and destroy the overlord virus for good"

"Coooooooool" I breathed, looking down at the weapons with new found respect. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course"

"Why does the overlord what Lloyd so badly. I mean I know that Lloyd was the one who defeated him last time, but that can't be the only reason"

"No, it's not. His golden power is the only way he can escape the digital realm and become real"

"That maniac, back in the real world. I hate to think of what he would do then" If he's able to kidnap and torture in digital space, what's he going to do when he's flesh and bones again. (Metaphorically speaking)

When Pixal didn't respond right away, I looked up at her. Her expression was pained and sad. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry Kai." Her voice was layered with regret and self-loathing "It was part of my primary programing. It was added after you escaped. 3) To help the overlord catch the remaining ninja's. Please forgive me. I had no choice. "The door I entered through exploded, flooding the room with at least 20 Nin-droid, all out for blood. Mine.

My hands clenched around my blades as I held back a scream of rage and betrayal. "You traitor. There's always a choice. You could have told me or better yet, not said anything to the overlord. "

She didn't meet my eyes. She didn't have too. I need to take to Zane about his choice of women. He needs one that has a back bone or, better yet, won't turn on him the first chance she gets.

 **It's not like you were that hard to find. You left a pretty distinctive blood trail.**

I looked down at my new clothes at those word. Already there were dark patches in random places all over my body, barely visible against the even gloomier fabric. My blood had stained my new clothes pretty well in the short time I had been wearing them. I had thought that the new, non-destroyed fabric would catch any remaining drops blood. Obviously I had been wrong. Very wrong. And that mistake led them right to me.

What kind of Ninja am I? You don't become a ninja by making mistakes.

 **If you come with us now, I promise to hurt less than I would of.**

I bit back a sarcastic comment in response to his "generous offer". No point in making him madder than necessary considering he has me trapped like a rat. A very hurt, sad and disheartened rat.

A loud whirring purr broke me out of my moment of self-pity. A Drone was outside. A jet of some sort. (The same one that Kai commandeered in the cartoon) I made a split second decision.

"You know as much as I would like to take you up on that offer. I've got to jet. "I took off, heading straight for the closed windows. I knew that the overlord wasn't going to give me enough time to open them all nice and safely, so I had to wing it and hope that I didn't get cut into ribbon in the process.

 **Stop her you fools**

I hit the windows with a forceful tackle that would have stopped an NFL quarterback in his tracks. The glass shattered and I was launched onto the air craft. Laser fire followed me out and one grazed my foot. I yelped and tried to pull myself up, into a more secure position so I could defend myself if necessary. ( ** _N_** injago **_F_** ootball **_L_** eague)

The jet bucked and jolted like a bull trying to throw off its rider.

I managed to hold on by the tips of my fingers. I could only hold on with one hand because the other was occupied with the blades, our supposed saviors.

The jet dipped down violently then flipped upside down and I slide to the edge, barely able to keep my grip. I screamed.

 **Decide now, little ninja. Will you fall or will you drop the one thing that could save all of Ninjago and live. Which is it?**

Not really much of a choice. "I chose to live"

I opened my arm and the Techno blade tumbled out, one after the other. In a small corner of my mind, I heard Pixal's scream of "No" and the Overlords nasty laughing but I tried to block that out. I had to concentrate of what was really important because if I screw this up, I'm done for. And so is everyone else in Ninjago.

I would rather go splat on the ground right now, than be back in that torture chamber, so I can't mess this up.

Nothing like staring the bleak, painful truth in the face to get a girl motivated.

I just managed to seize the final techno blade before it fell out of reach. The second its handle met my palm, it activated, glowing a bright beautiful red.

I swung me body onto the Jet, hooking my legs around the side of it in a firm hold. Then I let go so that I was only supported by my legs. If the plane flips around again, I go splat. No pressure.

I held the blade with both hands and slammed it into the metal so hard that it cut right through the iron like it was butter.

For a second nothing happened and the whole world seemed to come back into focus. I could hear the Overlords shouting orders, the whistling of the wind, the soft zapping as laser grazed by me and loudest of all was, the soft whirring of the jet. My stomach plummeted 'What did I do wrong. Is there some special way you reprogram a machine.' I worried, still frozen in the same position, too scared to move.

Then the jet seemed to crystallize in red rock, almost like it fossilized. The closest comparison that I could make is if it was encased in a blanket of Ruby's.

Well . . . . If Ruby's shined like moonlight and formed in seconds.

The red coating shattered seconds later and a dizzy spell hit me. For a terrifying moment, I thought that I was falling but then the world righted myself and I was in the jets cockpit.

"Yes" I screamed, pumping my hand into the air celebrating as fierce joy and relief slapped my body. My hand bumped into the glass, giving me a decent size bruise. Add that to my mile long list of injuries.

This just wasn't my day. Or week.

 **Shoot her down. Aim for the engines.**

Not giving them a chance, I jerked the control's down and dived.

Within seconds, I saw them. I shoot past the plummeting weapons and pulled up a good distance below them. The cockpit open with a hiss and they feel neatly into my lap.

I sagged into the leather seat, wishing for nothing more than a bath and a bed. Forget about saving the world. That's someone else problem. I've done my part. Some might say that I've gone above and beyond what's expected of me. I know I would.

At least until I heard a terrified scream.

" _MISS KAI, HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP_ " A shrill scream rang from Maia's throat.

A few stories down was the entrance to Borg industry and being dragged across the lobby was my kids. (Not the students. The other group). A group of Nin-droid was pulling them along by any means necessary.

My stomach lurched brutally when I realized that I never blocked off the tunnel

Because I was being selfish. Because i was afraid.

Now look what I did.

I saw Scales being dragged by his arm, painfully. He had cuts decorating his arms now. Maia was grasping at a Nin-droid's hand. It was wrapped around her throat, tightly. Too tightly. Murray was attempting to protect the remaining kids but he was severely out number and was being beaten mercilessly.

No way was I leaving now. Not until I made them pay.

I brought the jet eye level to the entrance. Then I used the ejector button (No really, my ride has one. Isn't that awesome.) to get right into the thick of things. Right of the bat, I broke Maia's Nin-droid hand. I caught her before she hit the marble floor. With only one hand, I destroyed the Nin-droid.

"Y-Y-You came. Y-Y-You came back for us" She hiccupped.

"Of course. You're all my friends. I'd never leave if you're in any danger. That's a promise" I dispatched at least 3 more Nin-droid in the time it took to reassure Maia. I meant that promise. Right now, I felt unstoppable, fueled by rage towards the overlord and love for my friends. I was never going to let anyone else be hurt.

Within minutes the Nin-droid's were nothing but spare parts littering the ground. I didn't stop it asses the damages. Mine or there's.

"Let's go, everyone. Before we get swamped"

 **ALL NIN-DROID'S TO THE GROUND FLOOR. ESACPIES. SHOT TO KILL. TAKE NO PRISONER. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE**.

I looked around recklessly and my gaze landed on an unoccupied window washer platform. Perfect. I climbed into the jet's cockpit and with two clean shot, I severed the ropes holding the platform to the sky scraper. Leaving my Jet on auto pilot, I hurried to attach the cable. I knew that it would take too long if it was just me working.

"Murray, if you want to get out of here, you better help me"

"Oh right" With his help, it only took 30 seconds to attach the window washer platform.

"Everyone on, NOW" I yelled. Without question the kid's filed on. "Hold on to something. I'm going to go fast" We shot upward and away. The kids scream, either from exhilaration, or fear, I couldn't tell.

 **After her. Anyone who is still intact if she gets away will wish they weren't.**

You know, when I was little I had fantasies about being in a police chase, eluding the cops and getting away scotch free.

Now, with so many people counting on me, it wasn't remotely fun being chased by dozens flying cars and jet planes identical to the one I have now.

I gulped fearfully as a Laser was shot in the space between the platform and my jet. I need to end this fast or they could get caught up in a fire fight. I can't let that happen. There has to be something I can-

"Kai, duck."

A golden dragon shot past me and barbecued several Jets in one shot.

"Lloyd" I sobbed, in relief. He turned around and pulled up beside me. We continued to the edge of New Ninjago city and out into the desert, with Lloyd taking down anything that came into striking distance. I could hear Maia and Scales squealing "It's the golden Ninja. It's the GOLDEN NINJA" Looks like I'm old news.

"What are you doing, Kai. You're robbing me of a dashing, hero like rescue" He joked before becoming serious "I will end the overlord as soon as possible." His eye's pierced through my fear giving me a sense of relief and safety.

"Sorry about the rescue "I said playing along" But the only one who saves me is me" I smiled a genuine for the first time in forever. "So where are we going."

"Somewhere to plan"

"First I need to find somewhere safe to drop off the kids. I'm not getting them involved in this."

"Agreed. It's a good thing there one in the same place. "

My eye's widened in surprise "Where"

"Jay's parents place. That's where everyone else is held up"

"Then let's go."

* * *

Leave a comment, Please.

This Chapter is over 6 thousand words


	8. Safety and Implants

annie frost: Here you go, more.

Nightwingtheal: Because I love Cliffhangers. I have a problem.

SweetHeart114: Yeah so much happened in the last chapter. I just kept adding and adding to it until it was way too long. Sorry

Guest: Yeah, I love your extra-long comment. It made me feel go too, If they received the "Message". Well you'll have to wait and see.

valagator: I actually think that Kai saved the day in the last chapter and that Lloyd came in a little late, I wanted to do something about that but couldn't think of a good way around that problem without re-writing all I had already done. I was too lazy to even consider doing that.

The unicorn lover lol xox: I like writing extra-long too. So I think I'll keep trying to do that. Normally I feel that if I write too much, it will overwhelm my readers and that won't be good for anyone.

JayFan67: I like action-packed chapters. : P

P.S. I hate Misako. In case you couldn't guess that much.

* * *

We flew for hours, not stopping to rest once. When we finally arrived at Jay's parents place, I almost collapsed out of exhaustion. I let the window washing platform down first, with a loud "Kuthump" before hopping off my new plane. I stumbled horribly and fell on my butt, too tired and sore to stand.

Murray offered me his hand "You okay"

"I-I will be. After some sleep and some food" I slurred

"Okay, but for now, let me help you" He slung my arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I didn't really have a choice. It was either accept his help and make it to the trailer with some dignity intact or not accept his help and drag myself over to the trailer on my hands and knees. I don't think that would look very dignified. Holding on to Murray, I closed my eyes and felt my legs finally give out.

"Kai . . . Kai. . . KAI" Murray said, shaking me a little. I was too tired and light headed to answer.

Lloyd came rushing at us "Kai, are you all right. What Happened?"

"I don't know, I think she might have fainted form blood loss or exhaustion or- I don't know, something"

"Here, let me take her. I've got her" He said to Murray

"Okay" I felt my weight shift as Lloyd replaced Murray. I one swift motion, Lloyd swept me off my feet and was holding me bridal style. I couldn't open my mouth to protest. Not enough energy.

I had enough energy left to open my eye. I could see Lloyd, up close. He didn't look so go. He was all blurry and shaky. Was he always like that.

It took my cloud mind a little while to realize that it was me who was shaking, pretty violently too.

"Sensei, SENSEI, SENSEI, PLEASE HELP"

I heard a door swing open and the sound of multiple sets of shoes. "Lloyd, son. What's goin- "You could tell the moment he caught sight of me because everything about his tone of voice changed "Oh my god. Wu, get out here now, your student needs you"

"What. NO, Kai. "

"No"

And a nasty little voice said "Guess the b***h finally got what was coming to her"

A resounding sound of a slap surprised me, but I couldn't move my head to see who got hit. Is it wrong that I hope its Misako?

Darkness covered my field of vision, keeping me from seeing what was going on around me. Words and sounds became distorted and meaning less. I felt someone pressing something to my lips. Some sound followed but If it was words I didn't understand them. I opened my mouth none the less and something bitter and hot was poured down my throat. I barely kept from choking.

My cuts and bruise started to burn and ache but not in a way that kept me awake. Instead it pushed me towards unconsciousness. Tired of fighting the inevitable, I gave in and just let it happen.

I let the darkness take me.

* * *

When I finally came back to my sense, I felt really stiff. I glanced over at my arms to find them wrapped from shoulder to fingers with bandages.

Moving even a little bit took a huge amount of effort. I lifted my arm up a little bit and nearly scream when I felt my cuts expand. Someone must have stitched up my wounds under the bandages. I shouldn't move around too much or I could end up tearing the stitches out.

A loud, annoying beeping sound came from my left. My stomach dropped. Just like the one when I first woke up in the overlords _care_.

I opened my mouth to yell, to scream for someone to come let me out but no sound left my lips. A wave of panic hit me.

I can't speak. I can't talk. I can't scream.

I'm back in the Overlord torture chamber.

He did something to me, to my voice. I can't speak.

He made it so I couldn't speak anymore. So I could never speak again. He did to punish me for running away. I would never laugh again, never call out to my brothers to "Wait up". Never make an "Mmmmmm" sound while eating ice cream ever again. Never give out a sigh of relief or happiness again. Never . . . . Again.

No. No. No. Nooooooooo.

I thrashed around wildly, not caring about my wounds anymore, trying to scream all the while.

'Someone LET ME OUT' the beeping sound increase rapidly, going faster and fast and fast. I had to get out. I had to get out.

I have to get to my brother and to Lloyd. They will know how to fix this. They will be able to do something. I need them. I need them now.

"Kai. Kai. Kai, stop. You're going to kill yourself" Hands made their way around my wrist and ankles keeping me held in one spot. Just like the restrains. I wanted to scream again, to cry and beat my fist against the bed.

"Kai, stop. KAI" There words didn't have any meaning to me. "Lloyd, get in here" Immediately, I froze. Lloyd. Lloyd is here. If anything matter in this world, it's Lloyd.

Is he being tortured like me? I have to stop this. Before he loses something too. A brief picture of Lloyd, blind, no longer able to see an enemy coming no longer able to fight. I tried to scream again

I tried to pay better attention to what everyone else was saying but the ringing in my ears wouldn't stop. I felt sick.

A hand brushed some hair out of my face "Kai. Kai, can you hear me. Kai if you can hear me nod once" He peered into my eyes, waiting

Lloyd. This is my Lloyd. It's really him. He's okay. He's not hurt. Immediately all the fight went out of me. I nodded. "Please don't do that again. If you tear your stitches you'll bleed out this time for sure."

I nodded again, and opened my mouth to speak, forgetting in that second that I couldn't speak anymore.

I tried to raise my hand again, only to have the hands around my wrist tighten painfully. I turned to see Garmadon there, holding me down. I yanked at my hand, trying to get it loose but was too weak.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down. It's okay. Everything's okay" If only he knew how not okay I was. "It may not seem like it, now but things will get better. I promise. I will stop the Overlord. "I nodded again, trying to convey all my feeling in that simple gesture." I don't know how yet but I will stop him"

He doesn't know about the techno blades. I have to tell him.

I looked pointedly at Lloyd and then over to my hand. He seemed to get it "Dad, you can let go of her. She's good now" The pressure around my wrist loosened then dropped away completely.

"Okay son, if you say so. I'll be out in the hall if you _need_ me" Garmadon promised looking me over. I waved my hand at him, asking him to stop.

I pulled my hand closer and made like I was writing something. "You want something to write on." Garmadon said, confused. "Why"

Lloyd didn't ask questions. Quickly he pulled a sticky note off a large pad of them and handed me a pen "Here"

I tried to sit up but Lloyd shook his head. He helped me sit up, doing all the work himself. I didn't even have to lift a finger.

 _I can't talk. Somethings wrong with my voice._ I wrote in my messy chicken scratch. I showed it to Lloyd but not Garmadon.

"What." Lloyd said, sounding horrified. "Did the overlord . . . He didn't . . . No. He couldn't have-. "Lloyd turned around in a whirl and kicked out. A loud crack broke through the tense silence and I looked at him sadly.

Loud yells and shouts closely followed, and the sound of running feet again. Nya and Murray burst into the room, closely followed by Sensei and Scales.

"What are you doing "Murray yelled "You scared the pee out of me, not to mention my kids"

Lloyd looked at him coldly "I don't care"

"Son" Garmadon said. For once I was grateful for him intervening. This new, colder side of Lloyd was scaring me. I didn't like it. I wanted to reach over and take his hand but I doubted my ability to lift my arm.

"Shut up. I'm not your son. You abandoned me. You-" He wrapped his arms around his torso and started sobbing "This-This is all my fault. I-I-I should have done better. I-"

He bolted from the room, the door slamming behind him just as a nasty thought hit me. Did he see the video? "I better go after him" Garmadon followed him

Scales pulled a chair over, pulled himself onto the chair and then climbed onto my bed. "Are you okay, Miss Kai?"

I nodded at him and motioned for Nya to come over to my bedside. She nodded, looking surprised.

I picked up the Sticky note and handed it to Nya. Scale craned his neck to see what was written on the note but I purposely covered it with my hand.

She had to read the note several times. I could see her eyes scanning it again and again, waiting, and hoping for the word to change.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with your voice" She asked, her voice trembling.

I gestured for the sticky note back but she wouldn't give it to me "This isn't funny, Kai. And neither was you running off like you did back at the monastery. "Was she blaming me for getting caught? Did she think that I brought this on myself but storming away in the middle of a meeting?

I gestured for the sticky notes again but she was determined not to give it to me "Use your own words" When I didn't, she started screaming at me "SAY SOMETHING." She grabbed me by the shoulder and started shaking me "YOUR NOT HURT. YOU'RE NEVER HURT. TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE. TELL ME"

I stared back at her fearfully. Normally I would never be afraid of my own sister but I was just tortured to the edges of my sanity by my 3 favorite people in the world. I wasn't in a real trusting frame of mind right now.

I opened my mouth to say something but like before, nothing came out. I just kept opening and closing my mouth like a dying fish, unable to make any sound. The more I opened my mouth the more angered and annoyed she became, until her grip hurt and she was shaking me violently, screaming all the while.

Sensei pulled her off me. I wanted to thank him but . . .

Nya didn't struggle against Sensei hold. She just went kind of limp and useless "What is going on here. First Lloyd, now Nya. "Slowly, robotically in a way that was chillingly similar to a nin-droid, Nya handed him the sticky note.

"I see" He said calmly "You're mute now" This set Nya off. She grabbed Sensei by the front of his shirt and started screaming again "NO. SHE'S NOT. SHE CAN'T BE. SHE'S MY SISTER AND SHE HAS TAKEN DOWN MORE BAD GUYS THAN YOU CAN COUNT. SHE'LL BE FINE. SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE."

I shrank against the bed, and for the first time, I noticed my surrounding. I wasn't in a hospital. I was in somebodies bedroom but it wasn't Jay's parent's room. I had seen their room before. This one was different. Cleaner, with less mess and more knick-knacks.

'Where are we'? My mouth moved again but no sound came out. I wanted to pull out my vocal cord and scream at them "What's wrong. Why aren't you working right? Why can't I speak" It was an almost animalistic desire, and it scared me.

"Let me take a look" A new voice said. A man wearing a white lab coat walked in and Lloyd soon followed. Despite his previous outburst I was happy to see him. Maybe he could control Nya, stop her from acting so irrationally.

The man approached me. Instinctively, my hand shot out, catching him in his stomach and I tried to scoot away from him.

"Whoa, Whoa. Whoa. Kai, its okay. He's a doctor. He's just going to take a look at your throat and see if there's anything he can do.

I was torn. I didn't want this stranger touching any part of my body. But at the same time, I wanted to speak again. I wanted to talk so badly that I could barely breathe.

The doctor got back up again and groaned. I wanted to apologies for my rah action, it's not like me to attack someone out of the blue like that, but a part of me felt like he had it coming. Like he deserved it.

"I suppose I should have introduced myself. I'm Kenny. It's nice to meet you"

I nodded back "I just want to look at your throat. Is that okay with you?"

I hesitated. "Promise that I won't hurt you" When I still didn't nod, he sighed and pulled up his sleeve.

Healing cuts and Bruises littered his arm "You really think you're the only one who's been on the receiving end of one of the Overlord's tantrum. I stared at the random alignment of cuts and the dark purple and blue of the bruises. Is that what I look like under the covers of these bandages?

Finally, I nodded. "Good" Very gently, he placed his finger by my throat feeling for something. They went around my entire head. "And don't worry, you're not the first patient I've had who's attacked me" He said, brightly. I stared at him, shocked by his . . . Happiness. How could he be so normal? I didn't feel like I could ever be normal again. Happy, maybe. But normal, no. Never.

'How do you do it' I mouthed 'How do you keep going'. I need to know. I need to know if there some hope for me, for my future. He seemed to get what I was saying, even without me speaking.

"I've treated dozens of patients just like you, you know. Ones who earned the overlords wrath one way or another. They always ask me the exact same thing, once they find out that I've been through what they've been through" I waited for him to continue but he didn't seem to be in a big rush to finish his story. "They ask "how do you keep going" or "Will I ever be okay again" or my favorite "How do you get over what happened". Seems your no exception."

I just looked at him until he sighed and started up again "The truth is I don't. I'm not okay and I don't think I ever will be. I just go through the motions of my day, hoping and praying that one day this will all go away, that thing will finally have meaning again. "

He looked at me "And I pity the position you're in. You're a Ninja. You won't be allowed the needed time to rest and recover that others will have. You'll be expected to brush everything off and to continue protecting and serving those around you. You will never have a moment to rest or to break down. The others look up to you and Lloyd. The survivors, I mean. There scared and need guidance. You'll be expected to lead them, you and Lloyd both"

Dread and fear pulled in my body. Is that true. I can't even let a stranger approach me without lashing out. How am I supposed to lead anyone in my condition? But Lloyd might have had to watch me, his best friend in the world, be tortured. How can I expect anything from him after that? That would be asking a lot of anyone, even the golden Ninja.

Lloyd stepped up "We don't need to talk about this now, okay. Just let her rest."

He looked at Lloyd "She need to know how things are here. What will be expected of her? You know this"

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know now"

"Well, what happens the next time she wakes and there no one around then too? She'll get up, walk around run into other people and have no clue what's expected of her. Then those same people will judge how well she's doing and start spreading rumors"

I had to admit, it was a distinct possibility. "And a bad rumor now, when things are so tense could destroy what little we have left. Do you want that" Lloyd didn't answer. He didn't have to. We were all quiet for a long time as I digested the new information I was given.

There are so many thing I want to know. What am I, for one thing? How long I've been gone. How long I've been asleep. Where the techno blades are. How my kids are, both sets. Did Lloyd see the video? Did Nya. Why is Nya acting so weird?

I was about to speak again when his hands froze on my neck. I froze too. Lloyd looked back in forth from each of us, trying to figure out what was wrong. "There's something here. Something implanted. Something inside her" What.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded harshly. I didn't like this new Lloyd he seemed mean.

I glanced at Scales and immediately held up one hand for silence. Scale was shaking form head to toe, terrified. I don't think he understood what was going on at least not completely but it still scared him and Lloyd harsh word didn't help.

 _Murray, could you please take Scales out of here, he doesn't need to hear this_ I wrote

"Of course" He picked up Scales, who clung to him tightly then he looked over at Lloyd "Fill me in later okay" Lloyd nodded absently, not taking his eyes off Kenny. Murray left quickly, sensing that things were tense.

"What's going on" Lloyd demanded again.

Kenny started massaging my neck again. "There's something mechanical under her skin, something that's preventing her from speaking." He turned to me "Was there ever a point, when you were unconscious while you were in the overlords _care._ For more than a day at least"

Sudden, it flashed before my eye. Waking up in that hospital room. I had assumed I was there to treat the injuries I had gotten from the storm . . . but, I distinctly remember several cuts and bruises that weren't treated or bandaged. And the way my neck and back ached when I woke up. How long had I been in his care? Hours, Days, more than enough time for him to operate on me.

That was when . . . he put that thing in me then. Why else would I be in a hospital room, and then not have all my wounds treated. Why would he treat my wounds anyway, just too then cause more of them in a torture session. That had to be when he implanted it into me. It had to be. It was the only time when I was vulnerable.

Slowly, I nodded. Lloyd handed me the paper.

 _How long have I been gone?_ Was the first thing I asked?

"Over a week" Kenny replied, measuring my reaction. My head snapped up. A week. That long, but how and why didn't Lloyd come after me sooner?

 _How long have I been out_ I wrote next

"A little over 3 days. You lost a lot of blood and had piece of glass and dirt caked into your cuts. Lucky you didn't get an infection" I think I'm a little over do for some luck.

I nodded. _I first woke up around 4 days ago. I think_

"That late. You were unconscious for that long. We're talking 7 days she was unconscious. Who knows what other things the Overlord did to her" Lloyd said, switching who he was speaking to halfway through, from me to Kenny. "Could he have implanted anything else in her?"

"There's a distinct possibility"

 _What else could be inside me_ I scribbled down as fast as I could? Lloyd handed me another sticky note, now that I had filled this one up.

"Something in your ear-" I glanced to the left and then to the right, as if I could suddenly see my ears" -that allows him to listen in on our conversations. Something in your eyes-" I clapped one hand over my eyes "-to let him see what you see . . . . Something near your vital organ that would allow him to kill you at will. An instant kill switch if you will. Insurance, all of it. Maybe he was hoping to control you with these devices. Make you another one of his slaves"

If he wanted that, then why didn't he just implant those Nin-droid parts into me like he did the others? Maybe he wanted me to suffer first.

 _Then, he wanted me to escape. If he planted any of those thing inside me, then he knew I would escape_. I surmised

"He knew it was a possibility. And he didn't want to take any chances. We need to get you x-rayed see if anything else is implanted in you"

Of course, that's the only safe option. I started preparing to move.

"Don't your too weak. I'll wheel you to the X-ray room."

 _Wait, first, where am I_

"An underground refugee camp. One of the last free places from the Overlord. It used to be an old serpentine burrow. We set up our base here and use any spare room we can find for our patients."

He began wheeling me down to the X-ray room. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip when I remember how similar this was to before. Except before I was being wheeled to a torture chamber by my mind controlled big brothers.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. It's time to face the music once again.

* * *

No cliffhanger. It's a miracle. I hear your cries and have answered them.

I need review.

This is over 4 thousand word long. Not as much as last time but still more than I normally do.


	9. Arguments

Guest: Too much feeling in the last chapter, huh. I'll try to work on that. I'll try to cut down on the suffering too, okay. Thanks for the review

Valagator: Yep, some might say Lloyd cares too much.

FirstFandomFangirl: Well, I had consider stopping at the moment when Doctor Kenny said something was implant in her. So which is better. I think that it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

Jayfan67: Kai's a fighter. She won't let this get her down. If anything, feel sorry for the overlord. Cause once, Jay, Cole and Zane get free he will have several, really pissed off Ninja's to deal with. Then Add in Lloyd and Wu and Garmadon and Nya into that equation too and his future looks even grimmer. Yeah, I feel sorry for the overlord.

The unicorn lover lol xox: Yeah, I know, too much emotion, I am working on that.

Short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to write more next time.

* * *

I laid as still as possible, with my eye closed. I flexed my hand again as I continually had to. I had clenched my hand so tightly it felt like my skin might snap off. I unclench again. Man, the tension was really getting to me.

The machine beeped again, and I let out an unsteady breath. The beeping could mean nothing. It could even be something good, right. How did an X-ray's work again.

A stab of pain in my palm, forced me to open my hand again. I had dug my finger nails into my healing skin, splitting it.

It was the waiting that was killing me. If it was just done with and the results were in, I think I could handle whatever the overlord did.

But this waiting . . . . it was giving me a chance to imagine all the horrible things that might be inside me. My imagination was running wild, each new though was worse than the last. I was going to have a panic attack if this keeps up.

I bit my lip, hard. My breathing sped up, until I was practically gulping in breathes. The pain helps, if only a little bit. Gave me something to focus on.

I sudden felt like I couldn't breathe. The-the walls . . . they were closing in. Oppressing me. Smothering me. I can't take it anymore, I've got to get out of here. I need to run. Run. RUN.

"Kai, calm down. Your heart rate is off the charts. "Kenny said through the intercom.

'Easy for you to say. You not the one who might have life ending machinery in you' I wanted to scream at him. But if I could scream at him, that would mean I could speak to him and if I could speak, none of this would be necessary.

"Okay, just a few more seconds and we will have scanned your whole body" Finally, this will be over soon.

"Just a few more seconds . . . . just a few more . . . . . a few more" He repeated more to himself than to me. I don't know if he was trying to talk me down or if he was reassuring me but I really wish he would just shut up.

He was making me even more nervous, than before, if that was possible, because if there was ever a moment for the shit to hit the fan, it would be now. Right when I'm starting to relax. Right when I'm starting to hope that everything will be alright. If the Overlord doesn't finish me off, hope will do it for him.

"We need to stay still, Kai" It wasn't until Kenny said something that I realized I was shaking. I tried to stop, without much success.

"Kai, please. Work with us" Kenny snapped, losing his cool.

I wanted to snarl at him. Did he think I was doing this on purpose? I wish Lloyd could be in the room with me.

I shifted nervously on that table, not at all comfortable. This was too much like the Overlord's torture room for me to ever be comfortable.

I watched the room, corner to corner, my still heart racing despite my best efforts.

Another stab of pain on my leg cause me to freeze and flash back to my time with the Overlord. I flinched, messing up the picture the X-ray was making. I unclenched my hand, which had been digging into my leg, piercing me through my thick pants.

"Kai, are we going to have to put you under to do this. I don't know why you're being so difficult" Kenny sighed. I could picture him running his hand through his blond hair and looking at him with exasperation.

Man, did I was to punch his lights out. Just one good smack across the face would make me feel better

"Just try it. I dare you. I'll knock you crooked teeth straight" I heard Lloyd say through the intercom.

"Okay, Okay, sorry" Kenny said, quickly. Smart of him. I know I don't want to be on Lloyd's bad side.

I grit my teeth and froze as still as I could. I can't take this much more. I need to get out of here. Or I will go crazy.

"There you go. Don't move for a few more second"

One Mississippi. How much longer

Two Mississippi. Is it over yet.

Three Mississippi. I think I'm going to lose my mind.

Four miss-

"Done. You can get up now"

I bolted up, falling off the table in my rush to get away. I hurtled towards the door, ignoring how my body protested. 'I need air. I can't breathe' The door closed behind me and I bet down, resting my hand on my knees 'I think I'm gonna puke. Nope. I _am_ going to puke' I clasped my hand over my mouth, as my back slid down door onto the dusty floor.

"Just look how the mighty have fallen" said a voice in my head.

I jerked up. 'Am I imaging this voice or is it the Overlord' Is he in my head. Is that another advantage of the machine in my bodies?

"Kai." I jerked up, standing on my feet and getting into a fighting stance. Lloyd stood there, his hands out in a placating gesture. "Everything is okay" He didn't approach me, not trying to scare me, I think. As if. If there's still one person in the world I can trust, it's him.

I nodded. And he relaxed, if only a little. I wish I could tell him that I still trust him but I didn't have any paper or even a pencil. So I did the next best thing. I hugged him.

I could tell he was surprised but he returned my hug without hesitation. I was relieved. It's not always the best thing to scare a ninja, especially the green ninja. I always tried my best to avoid doing that. I've done it before, of course but never on propose.

I once surprised Cole on the training deck by coming up behind him, so he sucker punched me in the gut. Knocked me clear off the side of the bounty. Good thing we we're on the ground or it could have been bad. Jay and Lloyd wouldn't stop laughing after I told them, the jerks.

I broke off the hug and smiled at him. "I missed that. Your smile. I was scared I would never see it again." Lloyd chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I blushed and smiled again. He's so sweet. I wish Cole had said something like that to me. I banished that thought as soon as it came. For some reason, even though they've already met and are closes, Lloyd and Cole don't mix well in my mind. It made me uncomfortable to think about them together, like it was a disaster waiting to happen. But that's crazy right, I mean, there brothers and would never fight each other.

What on earth, besides the Overlord's twisted machine, could turn brother against brother? I can't think of anything that important to either of them.

I shook my head. I'm just being stupid. I would slap myself if I had the energy. If I had my voice, I would ask Lloyd to do it. Now, if he would actually do it is another story. I think he would tell me I was being silly.

"Hey, where did you go" Lloyd said, peering at my face.

I blinked and looked at him. How long have I been standing here thinking? Too long probably. I wonder if Lloyd had continued talking or if he had noticed that I was in my own it world. Didn't matter now, I guess.

"I always wish I could go where ever you go when you space out like that. Be nice to finally figure out how your brain works."

'My brain doesn't work right. That's all you need to know' I wanted to say, sighing at the reminder of my limitations.

'Geez, where did the time go? It feels like just yesterday that I was at school, teaching. And messing around with my brothers in the teacher lounge. I miss that. More than anything else. The carefree feeling. What I wouldn't give to go back to last week. To stop us from going to Borg industries'.'

I can't believe we thought it would just be a relaxing field trip. How stupid we were.

"And you're gone again" Lloyd sighed "Are you doing this just to torture me"

I flinched when he said "Torture"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - . . ." He trailed off, looking guilty and angry. "I have . . I have something to tell you"

I rolled my hands in a go on motion.

"I saw it. The tape the Overlord made. Not all of it. I couldn't stand watching after a while. I-I'm sorry I didn't come to save you sooner. The others wouldn't let me." He trailed off when he saw my expression.

'They wouldn't let you. You're the green ninja. No one can let you do anything. You chose not to come after me.' I screamed, opening my mouth, making only horrible quiet squeak.

"I know that you're probably mad-." Lloyd started, looking sad. Mad. No, I've skated pass mad, straight to pissed off.

A flicker of movement to my left might have caused me to jump if I hadn't been so exhausted. Murray came flying out from the a jointing hall to my left. He had obviously been listening in on our conversation.

"Probably." Murray spat, pushing passed me and got all up in Lloyd's face "If you knew she was being hurt then you . . ." He sighed pinching his eyes. He looked back at Lloyd before turning around to me and touching my arm "Don't come near us again. At least for a while, okay. I'm not sure that if this is how you treat your friends, if your protection or your patronizing is good for her health." Murray pulled me away, and I let him.

He summed up what I was thinking pretty well. And I wasn't going to apologies. It's partly Lloyd's fault too. For dropping such a big bomb on us while I was still recovering. And maybe not completely sane, if the voices are any indication. Right now, all I want is to be alone . . . and maybe get something to eat. Some food would be good.

I would especially love some soda and some chicken wings. Mmmm. That would be delicious.

Murray pulled me down a familiar hallway. He was taking me back to my room. Murray squeezed my arm. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you. I spoke without thinking back there. I was sent to come find both of you but when I heard what Lloyd said . . . I just lost it. If- "I squeezed his hand back and gently pulled him to a stop.

'Thank you' I mouthed

"You're welcome." Oh man, this had better not go to his head.

"We're here" Murray announced, having to pull me a stop before I walked right past.

I smiled, letting go of his hand and walking into my room. I collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep in a second.

"Get a good night sleep, puny little Ninja, because tomorrow everything you hold dear. Everything you love will be taken from you and it will be all your fault" The nasty voice in my head was the last thing I hear before my mind went blank and sleep pulled me in.

'Bring it on.' I sighed, blissfully, too tired to be scared.

* * *

This time for real, there is not cliff hanger.

Next chapter you will find out if there is any machinery in Kai and there next move in the fight against Overlord.

Review.


	10. Greenflame and Betrayal

Guest: I turned Kai into a girl because I only write Fanfiction with a girl as the main character. Plus how else is she going to end up with Lloyd.

Lloyds lover: be warned, More Cole x Kai is to come. Sorry. Hope you're ready. But for this chapter at least, it's more Lloyd x Kai themed. Lucky you

FirstFandomFangirl: Murray is one of the kids Kai rescued from the overlords care in the last chapters.

Valagator: Nooooo. I don't want to ruin your Greenflame vibes but this is the way the story was always meant to be, I can't and won't change it. Sorry.

JayFan67: I know, that's where I got my idea from this. And about her vocal cords. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out.

The unicorn lover lol xox: How dare him, indeed. It's not like he's the one in pain right now. He should be nicer to Kai.

* * *

Kai's point of view

* * *

I was alone. It was dark and cold. There was no sound, apart from my frantic breathing. I had been running for hours now at least, but there was still nothing. I didn't even feel warm from the exercise or a rush of adrenaline.

I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere and I knew why.

Because there was nowhere to go.

This was just an endless maze of dark, non-descriptive trees and an ear splitting silence. The horrible, bone crushing silence. I would gladly scream just to make it go away. I ran with my fingers clasped over my ears as if that the silence from invading my mind.

I bolted through the forest, searching desperately for a light or a sign that someone else was here. That I wasn't alone.

'Lloyd. Cole. Nya. Sensei. Jay. Zane. ANYBODY ' I tried to yell but no sound came out. I was still mute. I could feel sweat run down my spine and my arms. My heart was pounding in my veins. Why was I so scared? I was the red ninja after all. I-I shouldn't be scared. I can't be scared, not when so many people are counting on me.

"Oh but being afraid is all you can do, little hero. You couldn't stop me, or protect your family or become the green ninja. Being afraid and hiding behind better people are the only things your good at. "

I turned around, and froze. There stood the Overlord. Completely and utterly real. With a physical form. I tried to scream but couldn't. I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move. I tried to look away but the Overlord held my gaze with an iron grip. I couldn't do anything. He was right. I was . . . . utterly helpless.

"Nothing to say. Cat got your tongue" He taunted, taking a step towards me.

Feeling suddenly flooded my legs and I turned and fled deeper into the darkness surrounding us.

'Danger. Danger ' my instincts screamed 'Run. Run'

"When will you learn? You can't run from me. I am everywhere. I'm in every machine, every car, and every computer. I'm even inside your head. I'm inside your families heads. And there's nothing you can do about it."

I finally realized that there was no point in running. He knew where I was no matter what. I could never escape him. And there was no point in search, because there was nothing to be found. There would never be anything more than this empty, god-forsaken forest.

And I was just another part of that forest, unable to leave or to move. Just stuck there. Forever.

Forever.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed. It was dark.

My mind was empty, closely resembling the forest for which I just came from. I was already half-way out of bed before I realized that I wasn't in danger. The coolness of the air, helped calm me down and I took a deep breath

'A dream. That couldn't have been just a dream, it felt so real' and if it was just a dream then why do I still feel so empty and scared.

Tears fill my eye but I will them away. I can't give in to fear and anguish now. I placed my hands on my pants. I sweated through all of my clothes, to the point where it looked like I just got out of a swimming pool.

'How can I be sure that I'm awake? That is isn't another horrible dream.' I don't think I could take it if I had to wander through an empty base, only to realize, just like in the forest, and that I was completely and utterly alone. I bite my lips and clench my hands. I didn't want to think about something like that.

'I-I-I . . .' the moments in the woods kept replaying over and over again in my head. Like a broken record, one that no one wants to see, least of all me.

I've never felt so hopeless, not even when I was in that tornado at the monastery. I've never felt so helpless either. I didn't want to move or to fight or to do anything really.

Did the Overlord do this? Is this another one of his attempt to break me?

I have to say, it's doing a go job. It's almost as good as being tortured by my brothers. Even now, I can't stop shaking.

Am I never going to be able to sleep again without Nightmares like these?

Am I going to face a new horror every time I fall asleep? For the rest of my life. I placed my head in my hands.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I suddenly seized a pillow and launched it at the wall, catching several knick-knacks along the way. They fell to the floor and shatter but I couldn't care less. I actually welcomed the sound, relaxing at the slight tinkling sound the glass makes.

I raise my head from my hand and looked over at the mess. I would have to clean that up soon or risk having to explain why it was broken and if this is really someone's room, then I'm probably going to have to apologies to the owner. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I just can't seem to do anything right.

The door suddenly opened. I tensed at the same time heart gave an excited leap. Someone else.

"Kai. I-I know you don't w-want me to be here but . . . I thought I heard something and . . . "Lloyd trailed off suddenly, sounding unsure. I wish I could see him. To feel him. To know he was real beyond a doubt and not something that the Overlord cooked up.

Cautiously Lloyd took a step into the room, and when I didn't raise any objection, he made his way over to the bed, careful to avoid the puddles of glass despite the darkness of the room. Ninja instincts, and all that, I guess.

He sat at the edge of my bed. "Are you okay? Why is there glass everywhere?"

I just shook my head. I didn't think I could explain in writing what my dream was like. I don't think I could even explain it with words either. It was just so horrible and empty and . . .

He reached over and placed his hand over mine. "You can talk to me. I know you're angry but if you need anything. I'm here for you. I don't expect you to forgive me but . . ."

Again, I shook my head. I didn't wanna think right not. I didn't wanna have to sort out my feeling or to decode Lloyd's action. I just . . . I just wanted some peace. Or at least a lack of pain. Is that so much to ask.

I reached over and took Lloyd's hand. I felt him jump but he didn't fight me when I moved it to my chest. I could feel his heart beat resonating with mine. Some measure of calm washed over me and I began to . . . not relax but to slow down. To realize that I was safe and that everything, for the moment, was okay.

"Do . . . Do you want me to stay. At least, until you fall asleep" He whispered, and I could tell by his tone that he was both hopeful and doubtful. He didn't really expect me to agree. And if I hadn't had that dream, I probably wouldn't have but right now, the idea of being alone, in this strange, dark, unfamiliar place, was terrifying.

I brought his hand up to my cheek and nodded. His finger were calloused and worn, the mark of a true warrior. Cole had hands like this too.

"R-really" I nodded again. "O-okay. Okay" He breathed, seeming out of his element. "Lay down. I'll cover you" He got up and began to drape the covers over me. To my surprise they were still warm and I sighed in continents.

Once done, he climbed in next to me and snuggled up the covers. He reached and pulled me closes, so that my head was resting on his arm and we were chest to chest with one another. He was so warm, that he seemed to thaw me out. To banish the cold that the dream left behind. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

I could feel his muscular form through his clothes and was suddenly reminded of what that machine had said. About him being my perfect match. I had laughed it off in the beginning but . . . maybe . . .

I shook my head again. Get serious, Kai. This is no time for romance. Or for pointless delusions.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt or something." I shook my head again. We were silent for a few minutes before Lloyd spoke again "Do you want me to tell you a story. I'm not much of a singer, as you already know, so I can't sing you to sleep but . . . A story seems like the next best thing"

I shrugged, not caring one way or the other so long as he didn't leave me.

"Hmmm, Once upon a time . . . there were three bears. Now there's lots. The end"

I groaned and hit my head into his chest. "I was only joking. For real this time. Okay, so Once upon a time, there was a young boy, born to a dangerous man and a loving mother. The boy spent his life trying to impress his father, trying to make him proud, unaware that because of an evil sickness lurking inside that older man, the young boy could never be good enough in his eyes. The father was incapable of love"

I felt my chest and heart muscle contract as I listened. This . . . this is Lloyd's life story. Why is he telling me this? I already knew most of this story.

"The boy did not find out about the sickness until he was much, much older, and as a result, grew up believe himself to be a worthless son and a good-for-nothing slacker. An idea that was only reinforced when his mother left with no explanation, not even a good bye. After that he spent many years alone, feeling hopelessly lost"

My heart ached and I had the sudden desire to wrap my arms around him and to hold him tight. Like I would have down with a child.

Lloyd took a deep, shaky breath, and, much to my surprise, for the first time he sounded happy . . . relaxed even "But that all changed on one fateful day. The day he met a fiery, brown hair girl, known the world over as the red ninja. At first, the boy was jealous of her, jealous of all she had and that she was so . . . amazing, especially when he wasn't. He tried to hate her, he really did but he found that to be impossible. He just couldn't and that made him even more irritated. It would have been easier to hate her, if she had been a horrible person but she wasn't. She was kind and sweet and understand, more so than anyone he's ever met before. "

I felt my face heat up and I tensed. Did he really see me like that? Why didn't he ever say something before?

"The boy started causing trouble with the purpose of luring the girl out. And he did it because the girl had this way of looking at people, a way that made them think that they were the only thing that mattered, even if it was just at that moment. And it was something the boy longed for. Something he needed. Eventually, the boy and the girl ended up on the same side through a series of . . . less than stellar events."

I snorted at that. 'I'll say. You released the Serpentine and nearly got us all killed'

"The boy lived for the moments together, not just with the red ninja but with all of them. Yet the red one always held a special place in his heart."

I held my breath. He's not . . . He couldn't be . . . Why . . . I don't understand.

"And then, the best day of his young life happened. She, the ninja that boy had always looked up to, saved him from going splat in lava. She held him close, she held him like he was the most import thing in the world, as if an army wouldn't have been able to separate them. Like she loved him. "His voice caressed the word love. Actually, it was closer to a coo "Yet once they were back to safety, it was business as usually between them. Like nothing ever happened" I could now hear pain and bitterness coming from those words. I must have really hurt him.

"Yet the boy couldn't stay mad at her, mainly because she helped him realize his destiny. And that gave him his father back as well as his mother. And that was when he knew, deep, deep down that he would never love another woman the same way he loved her. With all his heart and with every fiber of his being he loved her"

I froze, my brain unable to process everything that I had just heard. 'He's . . . He's not serious. Right. He didn't just confess to me, did he?'

It was silent for a long time after that. I didn't dare to even breathe. Eventual, Lloyd practically begged me to speak "Kai, please, sa- . . . err do something. Anything. This waiting. . . . It's . . . its killing me"

Just what did he want me to say? I reached down to his arm and drew on his skin

'How do you expect me to react? What do you want me to do'

"I really don't know what I expected from you. It was ore in the heat of the moment that I confessed to you. I didn't plan to"

'But what if you don't really love me. "I traced slowly, carefully planning each word " What if you just think you do because-' immediately he jerked away from m touch.

"Are you doubting me? Do you know how much that little speech cost me? How much of my heart and soul I poured into it. "I shook my head, and reached for him again. This time instead of flinching away, Lloyd pushed forward, into me, with so much force that I was pushed from my side on my back. Suddenly he was on top of me, and even in the darkness, I felt like his eyes were drilling into my skull" I'll prove it to you, then. If you don't believe me"

I opened my mouth to protest, forgetting for a second that I didn't have a voice but Lloyd simply leaned down and kissed me.

I gasped, not having expected that. Lloyd, my best friend, one of the only people in this world that I still trust was . . . on top of me, kissing me.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Like I had always thought my first kiss would be. The feeling of his lips on mine was foreign. My mouth was already open from my useless protest and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. I felt electricity go through my body, when Lloyd's hand came up to cup my face.

This was my first kiss and it was nice.

My mind went blank, and I couldn't figure out what to do. I wasn't trained for things like this. I was trained to stop people and to get them off me and away from me, of course but . . . never anything like this. I should know what to do. But I don't. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I put my palms on Lloyd's chest and pushed. I wasn't strong enough to push him away, even at full strength but I was counting on him to react to my latest action.

And he did. He responded as I knew he would. Even in the heat of the moment, he was nothing if not a gentleman. Lloyd pulled back a few inches to look at me, and I wished once again that I could see his eyes.

"Why" He whispered. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you keep rejecting me" I didn't know what to do. I actually didn't know why I rejected him, just that this wasn't the right time.

"Is it Cole" he asked after a few minutes

I blinked in surprise. 'Cole. How does he know about me liking Cole'

I tightened my fists. I didn't know exactly what to say now. And I didn't appreciate Lloyd putting me in this position. I wish everything could just . . . go back to the way it used to be.

"You asked me before what I wanted you to do. Well, now I have an answer for you. I want you to pick me instead of him. I want you to be mine. I knew that you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to tell you. I Love you, Kai and I have for years. There were so many times when I wanted to tell you "He sighed and leaned forward. His hot breath spilled over my face and a pleasant chill went up my spine. "But I finally decided that I don't want wanna live without telling you, without you knowing my true feelings. I finally realized that if I never told you, one day you and so random, unworthy guy would get together and get married or even worse, that and Cole might end up . . . . and . . . . and I just couldn't stand even the thought of that." I felt his body shake above me.

My heart went out to him and sadness invaded my blood stream. I didn't want Lloyd to be hurt. I've done so much in my life to protect my family but little did I know, that I would be the one thing tearing it apart. How could I have been so blind? I want to slap myself silly to this oversight.

Still, I just shook my head and turned away from him.

I felt his tense muscles loosen and he swung off of me so that he was laying at my side. "I know you. You're going to beat yourself up over this aren't you? "He sighed again and I felt him move, but in the darkness I couldn't see exactly what he was doing." That wasn't my intention you know, to upset you. I just-" He broke off, and his voice sounded unusually husky and he relaxed against the bed. For about a second before he got up and walked to the door. I saw his shape cut through the gloom.

"I'm going to be going now. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. "And with that he ducked out of the room and into the hall way. I stared after him in shock.

He sounded so upset and . . . humiliated?

A sudden horror washed though me. 'Did-did I just hurt his feeling. I couldn't have. He's the green Ninja, after-. Oh who am kidding, I'm an idiot, and of course I did. I just rejected his feeling in a very non-considerate way.' I placed my hands in my head again. 'This night just keeps getting better and better.'

'That stupid, childish, beautiful, overly sensitive boy. I want to comfort and strangle him all at the same time'

I might have just lost another member of my family. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Several hours later (A/N. I think I did the last passage pretty well considering that Kai couldn't talk or anything. I was considering putting it off until Kai got her voice back but it seemed like such a waste not to do it now. So tell me what you guys think. Would you rather have had her be able to speak and to react out loud to Lloyd declaration? )

* * *

I still haven't moved from my hunched, face in hands position.

It was the first thing that Nya, Murray, and little Scales saw when they walked in.

"Kai. You look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all last night" Scales climbed on the bed and put on of his small hands on my side, tugging at my shirt in a cute childish way.

I made a so-so gesture with my one of my hands while the other patted Scales head. I didn't get any after Lloyd left. I didn't even try. I just stayed up the rest of the night thinking rather than sleeping.

Nya looked sad at this " I'd let you sleep more but Kenny has something he want to tell you. He said for you to meet him at the lab" Her mouth was set in an unhappy line and I could tell that Kenny did something to upset her. R.I.P Kenny.

Scales started jumping up and down, gesturing for my attention. When I finally looked at him, he beamed and said "I don't like Mr. Kenny much. He's bossy and says we can't do thing with you, liking going with you to the lab"

I blinked 'What. Why' I mouthed, doing my best to be clear and concise. Being alone right now, with just my thoughts, didn't seem very safe.

Murray shrugged "Got to ask him, dude. We all wanted to go but he gave us specific order for it just to be you"

I shook my head 'Specific orders, my foot' If it were me, I'd still go. Consequences be damned and all that. But I guess, not everyone is as awesome as I am, so I can't hold them to the same standers. Besides, I knew if I was pathetic enough to asked them to come along, Murray and Scales would come with me anyway . . . probably

I stretched from my hour long position. I'll leave in a few minutes. I just need to change and I'll head to the lab alone, afterwards. I subtly sniffed at my clothes, nearly coughing at the smell. Maybe a quick shower too. I still smell of hospital cleaner and medicine. I wonder how Lloyd was able to stand it last night.

I flinched at the reminder of what happened and quickly stood up and moved towards the bathroom

"Good" Said Nya, looking relived that I was taking this new information so calmly. "I'll pick out some clothes for you while you wash okay" I guess, I wasn't as subtly as I thought I was or maybe Nya was just that good.

I nodded in surprise at the sudden gesture. Despite her being older, I always felt like I was the one taking care of Nya rather than the other way around. Maybe, she's trying to make up for it now, when I really need her.

Or maybe I'm reading too much into this.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, feeling relieved by the privacy it gave. Even though they had been here for just a short while, I felt exhausted and irritated being around them. It wasn't anything they did, I think.

It was what happened last night. It has me on edge and I can't seem to shake this feeling like Lloyd isn't the only one that I've misjudged or let down.

And thoughts like that always piss me off.

I meant to hurry. I brushed my teeth furiously, trying to be both thorough and speedy. But the hot water of the shower can't be rushed. I used it to relax, to unknot my sore muscles. Yet everything my mind wandered to Lloyd I would have to begin the calming process over again. Finally when I couldn't delay it any longer, I shut off the water, toweled myself hastily and stepped out into room.

"Finally. I thought you were trying to drown yourself in there" When I finally emerged, only Nya was still in the room. Murray had probably take Scales's somewhere else. I think it was still morning so maybe they went to go get breakfast and to check up on the other kids.

'Nah.' I shrugged, looking over the clothes she laid out. They weren't familiar to me or like any of the clothes I've worn before. They were normal, not made for a fight or really durable in anyway. There the kind of clothes you might find in a department store. This sudden flash of normal threw me for a second but I recovered fast.

"Do you like them" Nya asked nonchalantly, trying to play like she didn't care but I could tell she was watching my reaction out of the corner of her eye.

I simply smiled, as I shrugged them on. I headed towards the door and gave her a short way as I left

"Good luck" Nya called after me.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Okay so take another left. Or was it a right. I tapped my foot on the ground as I tried to sort through my scattered memories.

'I should have asked Nya for a map or at least some directions' The hallways all look the same and I had ran through here so fast yesterday with Murray that I can't remember exactly when the lab is.

'Did the lab have a silver steel door or a red wooden door' I should remember this considering I nearly threw up next to it yesterday. Throwing caution to the winds, I grabbed a random door handle and pushed it open. Worst come to worse, I can always apologies.

The room the door opened up to was wrong but luckily there was no one inside. It looked to be and archive of some kind. Several filing cabinets were lined up against one wall and there were computers against the other one. Next to the cabinets was a desk, filled with papers and what looked to be an old fashion tape recorder. I might hate technology but even I wouldn't use something so old school.

I knew I should leave but curiosity got the best of me and I took a few hesitant steps inside. If I had enough time I probably would have gone through the filing cabinets one by one but, that seemed like it could be a waste, not to mention incredibly boring. So I stuck with what was in plain sight. I leafed through the papers that were on the desk.

Boring.

Boring.

Oh would you look at that. Even more boring

Bor- What. I sat up and began to read with care.

 _Kai flamey, aka the red ninja, has been confirmed to have Overlord technology within her person. A recent x-ray has confirmed the presents of even more devises for purposes unknown, within her body._ These word were written there, on the page, and they seemed to stab me, right through the heart.

All the air seemed to leave my lungs and one of my knees failed. 'Breath. Kai, Breath' I order myself ' I knew this was a possibility. I shouldn't be acting like this. I promised myself that no matter what happened, I would accept it.' I breathed in again. 'I must continue reading.'

 _We are as of yet, unaware of what the devises can do. After a brief meeting with the camp leaders, the decision of what to do with the red ninja will be decided and announced publicly. Personally, I believe that she should be quarantined until further test can be made and the machinery removed._

Quarantine. Oh, hell to the no. I ain't doing that. I need to find Nya and Lloyd and get out of here. I skimmed over the next lines until the paper started shaking so bad that I couldn't read the words. But I wasn't shaking from fear. I was shaking with outrage 'I'm not dangerous. I haven't done anything wrong. They can't treat me like'

The door behind me suddenly creaked and on instinct I dived behind the desk. Ninja's live not to be seen. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"You can't do this. Think about it, think about-" Kenny pleaded, sounding scared and uncertain.

"I have thought about it. We all have and if what this latest scan is telling us is really true then that girl is an unnecessary danger. One that need to be dealt with" I didn't know this speaker but if he was talking about me then we weren't going to get along.

"I agree but not like this? Why not just quarantine her until-" I gritted my teeth. So it was Kenny who wrote that report. Nice to know.

"Do you know of a prison strong enough to hold a ninja?"

"Well, no but . . ."

"Then it's not an option"

"But if we kill her, then the other ninja's with rebel." Kill me, as if they could.

"Not if they want out help to defeat the overlord. And if they don't want it after words then they are not true heroes and we can safely ignore them" it was all I could do not to snort. Ignore the Ninja's at your own peril. "Besides, three of the so called ninja have already joined the overlord. How do we know that these two won't do the same thing, too or that they're already on his side?"

Oh, so know he's doubting our loyalty. This guy is an even bigger jerk that Misako.

"I won't be a part of this, I won't -"

"Are questioning my will. I am the leader of the resistance. If I wanted to I could throw you out, leave you to the mercy of the overlord, once again. Is that what you want "The leader guy roared, his voice deafening in this tiny room.

I flinched on his behalf and I knew that all the blood had probably left Kenny's face "No. No. No. I'm not . . . I wouldn't . . . . I-I- "His voice broke off into a pitiful squeak, and I could feel his fear even from behind the desk.

"Good. Then you will do as you are told. The bait has already been cast, correct"

"Y-yes. I told Kai to meet me in the lab. She should be there soon if she not there already"

"Excellent. That's all that's needed of you. DO not screw this up" With that the door slammed shut and the leader guy left.

I heard Kenny give a shaky breath." I-I need to . . . The tape recorder."

The sound of a tape recorder started. I vaguely wonder if this is part of Kenny's therapy for getting over what the Overlord did to him. To record his thoughts and his day on a tape recorder. He started talking

"It's 11 something on a Tuesday. I just finished speaking . . . more like yelling with the head of our camp. Apparently, he thinks that because of Kai's implants, she cannot be trusted and should be killed before she can betray us. So now we have to kill the kid. And they asked for my help. And I did it. I'm such a coward. "His voice broke and fear crept into his word "I don't ever want to be back on that table, under his mercy. Kai has to understand, right. She has to. "He paused to steady himself before he continued "The test of life just keep getting harder and harder, don't they. I'm so tired. I-I just want this all to end, to disappear and for someone else to do it. I WANT THIS TO END. AND IF THIS IS HOW IT HAS TO BE FOR ME TO BE SAFE THEN SO BE IT" His voice rose to a shout, then suddenly dropped to a whisper "May god have mercy on my soul"

I wanted to be mad at him. I really did. He was really screwing us over and yet, he has it so much rougher than I do. He scared, and alone, with no one to turned to. I wish I could hate him but all I feel is pity. I have Lloyd, I have Nya, I have Sensei, and when push comes to shove, I have Garmadon too. I have so many people who I take for granted.

Kenny shakily got up and lumbered out of the room, moving like he was drunk.

'I need to find Lloyd and the others ' a brief picture of Murray, Scales and Maia popped into my head but I pushed them away. They would be safer here, away from us.

I hopped over the desk, making sure to grab Kenny's report before I did, and I bolted into the hall. Kenny wasn't anywhere to be seen but I didn't care. I have to find my team.

* * *

I'm still alive. Yep, after month of silence I am back, mothasucker. How did I get that past spell check, you'll never know.

Anyway, the reason it took so long was because I used to update all my stories at once. It was my way of making sure that no story would get left behind or forgotten. But then all my reader would have to wait until my muse came down and blessed all of my stories, and that would usually take forever. So I've decided to scrap that idea and to just go with the flow when it comes to writing. I'll try to update sooner as an apology. I promise.


	11. This wasn't part of the plan

Valagator: She rejected him because she still like's Cole. But that can change or it can stay the same. I'll figure it out later. I don't know who's going to end up with Kai but I know I'll have fun figuring it out.

FirstFandomFangirl: I've always been over caution when it comes to the rating. The M rating is an overboard reaction but it's better to be safe than sorry right. And I'm glad that my story is not a trigger for you, I guess. What is a trigger anyway? All Green flame stories can't upset you just by being, right.

Sorry for the wait. And for such a short chapter.

* * *

Overlord Point of view

* * *

"How long until we know where she is" I snarled.

"N-N-N-o-ot l-l-l-long." stuttered the puny inventor, Cyrus Borg. He was trembling from head to foot and the scars on his arms, both new and old, stood out strikingly against his pale skin. "P-p-p-p-l-ease be p-p-p-"

I have been patient. I have waited. For the past week. It's time for results. NOW "I raised my accursed mechanical arms at him and Cyrus flinched back, curling in on himself in his panic. He wrapped his hands protectively over his head and sobbed softly.

I smiled. Oh, how I enjoyed this power I now have over everyone in Ninjago. No one would dare cross me if they knew that by doing so, this would be the result.

"I-I-I-"

"I might not have made myself abundantly clean. So I'll say it again. I want the golden Ninja. I want him NOW. And if I don't get either him or, his precious Kai soon . . . . Well, I don't think you'll like what happens to you much.

"Y-yes sir" His hands shook as he turned on his Nin-pad. "Our tracer indicate that she is in the middle of the sea of sand, near the lost city of Ouroboros, the serpentine capital. And it stands to reason that the escape hostages and the golden Ninjago is there too"

"Then go get them both

"I-I did. I sent troops out. T-they came back, reporting that there was nothing there."

I shifted from one machine to another, then again, not feeling comfortable. This accursed non-corporal body has never felt normal. I will make sure to repay the ninja's ten-fold for reducing me to this form. I think making them kill each other is the least I can do. I won't touch the ninja's in my service, not till I make them kill her. Slowly. Intently. In every way they know she fears. Then, I'll release them just long enough to see all of what they've done, and as they scream and weep and mourn, I have my Nin-droid's tear them to pieces. And they won't fight, because they will know that that is the least they deserve after what they've done.

I look forward to seeing the look on their faces, both when they wake and as they die.

"Send more"

"Y-yes sir. I'll do that right awa-"

"Never mind, you bumbling idiot. I'll do it myself" Enough wasting my time with these incompetent fool. If you want something do right, you have to do it yourself.

* * *

Kai's Point of view.

* * *

Be calm. Be smart. Be careful. Be _honest_

I'm lost.

I walked calmly down the hall, curling my fingers into fists.

'Where the hell could they all be?'

If I don't find them soon, I'm going to have to take some drastic actions.

Clenching my jaw, I swallowed. I am not leaving without them. Lloyd, Nya and Garmadon.

A door behind me opened.

"So what do you think of the feng-shui here"

"I don't know. I'm allergic to fish."

"It's not fish, It's . . . Well I don't really know. You're just supposed to know what it is. You really are a fool"

"Hey."

Two guards, one older, looking to be in there mid-thirty, and the other, no older than 18 or 19. Neither look hostile or angry as they approached me. They were, relaxed even. When the younger one noticed me, his face lit up. "Sari, look. It's her. The red Ninja" He rushed forward, so fast I almost took a step back. He reached for my hand "It's an honor. I've wanted to meet you sin-" His fingers closed around my -

I jerked backs, wrenching my hand out of his grip. I threw a fist into his gut and flipped over his bent form to then knee the older male in the gut, stopping him too. Both went down.

Before they could recover, I bent down at look at his hands. Just as I thought. Needles, microscopic one, embedded under the fingers nails. Dripping clear liquid slid from the tip. I don't dare touch it. I wonder if it poison or a sedative. Then I wondered if it really mattered. If even these low level grunts know what's happening, I don't have a lot of time. Jumping to my feet. I took off down the hall.

The older male, Sari, yelled after me "You'll never get out. We're 50 levels below ground, you're trapped here with all of us. We'll have you back in a cage by morning."

I scoffed, then felt warm and fuzzy that I could still at least make that sound. Sliding around a corner, then another, getting even more lost

"GET OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE" I flinched and skidded to a halt without thinking. I was away from the office building and into the residential district, where civilians stayed and lived. Down the hall, it sounded like hell had come to earth. I heard foot steps behind me and knew that Sari and the kid had caught up with us.

Lloyd, Nya and Garmadon were facing off against 10 guards each. I winced. It was not a pretty sight. The fight last another minute or so and I felt so bad. A minute, probably feels like a really long time when you're being attack from all sides. Those poor guards didn't even land a single blow. It was a sight to see. Little Nya , ducking rolling and parrying blows from people twice her size as they clumsily swung at her. Lloyd was using his powers, knocking everyone down with just one blow. Garmadon was probably the most amazing. He didn't even attack. He let his enemy's defeat themselves. I wanted to laugh as two guard half Garmadon's age knocked each other out.

I smirked. And these people really thought they could take us down.

I felt someone move behind me and I whirled around. The kid launched himself at me, needle-nails aiming right at my face. I raised my hands, catching both his wrists. His skin slapped against my palm as he struggled, putting all his weight behind his claws.

I rolled my eye. Despite the needle, it was clear he had never received any special training. In 3 swift moves, I flipped us around. I put both hands on either side of his neck, choking him. He gasped, both hands going to my wrist. He was much stronger than me. But I had training and experience over him. It was no contest. Within seconds, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp.

Not even winded, I stood up and turned towards my friends.

My hand had barely raised in greeting when Nya ran and threw her arms around me. I staggered back, barely standing under her weight. I fumbled for a second before Garmadon and Lloyd came to my rescue. Seizing Nya by one of her elbows each, they pried her off with some difficulty. My head pounded and my cuts and bruises screamed suddenly. I stretched, ascertaining my damage. My throat was so dry, it was bone deep. My stomach protested, at what I didn't know

"We just heard. We weren't meant to but the guards . . . . the guards -" She babbled randomly, not making much sense. Lloyd looked equally relived, even as he pulled her away.

Once free, I make a _Whoa-Nelly_ gesture. I reached out to take her hand, to reassure her.

. . .

. . .

I missed.

The last thing I saw before my knees gave out and my vision blackened, was three thin long cuts on my wrist.

* * *

Senior quotes suggestion? I can't think what to write and the deadline is 10/13/17. Help. HELP.


End file.
